Ténèbres et lumière
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: La jeune Farou ne connaît rien sur son passé, ses origines, sur ce qu'elle est. Quand la Guerre de l'Anneau éclate, elle se trouve embarquée dans les batailles. Ellle va devoir faire un choix difficile. Ce qui, dans une guerre, n'est pas aisé. Surtout quand cela se rattache à une histoire du passé.
1. Prologue

Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir).

Cette fic devrait avoir plus de 10 chapitres. J'en ai déjà pas mal de préparés mais ils doivent être révisés avant que je ne les poste. Ce prologue se situe bien avant les évènements de la fic, à savoir la Guerre de l'Anneau.

Tout l'univers de JRR Tolkien est à son entière propriété et celle de ses héritiers.

Bonne lecture (ou pas x)! )

* * *

Prologue

L'endroit était plus sombre que la nuit pourtant déjà noire au dehors. Ici nulle lueur ne brillait dans les ténèbres, nulle étoile pour resplendir dans le ciel. C'était une caverne aux parois lisses et froides. Elle était haute et large mais, pour Silâglân, elle n'était que prison. Enchaînée bien plus par des liens de devoirs et d'amour que par les chaînes qui la maintenaient au sol, Silâglân sentait un pernicieux désespoir prendre possession des dernières lueurs qui lui restaient. Malgré toutes les années passées, tous ses actes, tous ses essais, elle n'avait pas réussi à changer les choses. Son peuple vivait encore sous le terrible joug de ce roi des ténèbres qu'elle haïssait tant. Comment la situation avait-elle pu lui échapper ainsi ? Silâglân se le demandait continuellement tandis qu'elle gisait, dépourvue de sa dignité, sur le sol froid de sa prison.

Encore et encore dans les longues heures qui s'écoulaient sans limite.

Comment avait-elle pu échouer ainsi, condamnant son peuple à un avenir de servitude ?

Ils auraient dû rester, sages et ignorés, dans leurs lointaines demeures, si élevées dans les plus hautes montagnes que nul, avant qu'ils n'en descendent, n'avaient connaissance d'eux. S'ils avaient fait cela, ils auraient pu éviter cette horrible situation. Celle de tout un peuple emprisonné par l'échec de leur suzerain. Pourquoi ne les avait-elle pas arrêtés ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas stoppé leur curiosité ?

Silâglân eut un rire amer. Elle ne savait que trop répondre à ces questions. Elle avait évidemment sentie ce qui allait arriver. Mais sa race était jeune et ses membres fiers. Elle les avait prévenus, sachant bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas les protéger éternellement de leur curiosité et qu'un jour, le malheur tomberait sur eux. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, bien que le danger n'ait été plus grand qu'elle ne l'ait cru.

Trahison, douleur, servitude, honte.

Son peuple avait vécu et vivait encore cela, sans se départir de sa fierté, sans sombrer dans la rage, sans se rebeller. Car elle, leur reine, avait choisi de subir avec eux ce sombre destin. Quelle idiotie ! La menace de sa mort enchaînait les siens bien plus qu'aucune autre chose. Elle était responsable de leur pervertissement.

Silâglân poussa un long soupir qui sembla contenir tout le souffle de son corps affaibli. Puis elle s'exhorta à penser à autre chose, à ne plus se morfondre comme elle ne faisait. Pour son peuple qu'elle aimait tant, elle devait tenir, encore et toujours malgré tous ses tourments. Il était de son devoir de garder espoir.

Car il y en avait encore.

Même s'il était plus infime qu'une fourmi.

La reine bougea légèrement, se redressant avec difficulté, et ce doux mouvement provoqua un afflux de lumière dans les ombres de la caverne. Silâglân sourit. Son corps, tout de blanc, n'avait pas terni. Ni la poussière, ni les misères n'avait pu en venir à bout. C'était comme un défi lancé à la noirceur de sa prison. Un défi qui hurlait, fort dans la faiblesse, si ténu mais si imposant en même temps, qu'elle n'avait pas encore abandonné.

Non. Elle ne pouvait se le permettre.

Comme pour répondre à sa nouvelle volonté, un tremblement sourd agita soudain la fortification toute entière et la reine, dans sa demeure souterraine, la ressentit plus fortement que les parois. Elle se laissa bercer par cette sauvage symphonie.

Cette promesse de liberté qui venait enfin.

Cette occasion de changer les choses.

-C'est arrivé, dit soudain une voix grave. Silâglân tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Il était enveloppé dans les ténèbres et elle ne voyait que son contour mais elle le reconnut aisément et un sourire doux vint orner ses lèvres.

-Fidèle d'entre les fidèles. Quel risque prends-tu en venant me voir en cette heure ? Si c'est vraiment arrivé, cet évènement que nous espérions à peine, celui qui se dit notre maître ne t'as sûrement pas autorisé à cela.

-Des risques et de ses ordres je n'en ai cure, ma reine. Vous savez que je prendrai tous les risques et bafouerai tous ses ordres pour vous servir, dois-je y perdre la vie. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai évité de le faire car vous aviez besoin de moi. Mais c'est arrivé. Nous ne pouvons laisser passer cette chance.

-Non en effet, nous ne le pouvons. Nous savons tous deux que c'est le seul espoir qui reste à notre race. Et nous ferons tous les sacrifices nécessaires à cela.

Silâglân se tut et se perdit dans ses pensées. Du coin du l'œil, elle vit son fidèle serviteur faire un pas en sa direction, se mettant de ce fait dans la lumière qu'elle dégageait. Et elle sentit une pointe de culpabilité lui perforer le ventre quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les cicatrices et les blessures encore à moitié soignées qui entachaient son corps. Si elle avait été l'otage de son peuple, lui il avait été l'otage qui la maintenait sage.

-C'est arrivé, répéta-t-il alors avec force. Il était maintenant à ses côtés, la poussant gentiment pour qu'elle avance vers la sortie. Il faut y aller. Maintenant ! Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Ma force m'a quitté je le crains.

Sa voix était si basse qu'elle crut qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Cela serait mésestimer son ouïe. Il afficha un air perdu, mélange de peur et de douleur. Silâglân eut un pauvre sourire. Ce qu'elle allait lui demander serait encore plus dur que donner sa vie.

- Beltûr, mon Maethor, tu as juré de toujours m'obéir. Et en ce jour, je vais te demander de te souvenir de cette promesse. Ma force m'a quitté. Je suis incapable de sortir d'ici. Mais toi, malgré les années de servitude et de tortures, tu es encore fort. Toi, tu peux encore le faire.

-Je suis venu vous chercher.

Silâglân eut un regard d'une grande tristesse liée à une profonde lassitude. Ce qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de Beltûr lui fendait le cœur. Elle aurait voulu partir avec lui et être enfin libre. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Et il le savait. Il l'avait compris dès qu'il était rentré dans la caverne. Toutefois, il s'était accroché encore à un pâle et illusoire espoir.

La reine tourna difficilement son corps vers une cavité si sombre qu'elle en était invisible à des yeux qui ne la cherchait pas. Là, elle avait caché son bien le plus précieux.

L'espoir de son peuple.

Elle le prit délicatement puis le tendit à Beltûr. Il prit son fardeau avec douceur, comme s'il avait peur de le briser avec sa force, et le serra contre lui, promettant de le défendre contre tout. Car ce trésor ne devait pas tomber dans les mains de l'ennemi.

-Prends notre espoir, mon doux ami, lui dit Silâglân en le repoussant vers la sortie, et va-t'en loin d'ici ! Emmène-le en sécurité, là où le mal ne pourra l'atteindre.

Beltûr recula de quelques pas avant de se figer. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il le savait dans tout son être. Il devait partir et sauver cet espoir. Il le devait. C'était tout ce qui leur restait.

Mais son cœur criait de douleur à l'idée d'abandonner sa reine.

-Va ! Je t'en conjure !, lui hurla-t-elle avec les dernières forces qui lui restait. Va ! Avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de ta venue en ces lieux. Va ! Va ! Et ne t'en retourne pas ! Va ! Garde en tes pensées ce que j'ai pu être. Garde en toi la mémoire de mon existence. Mais que ma mort ne t'arrête pas ! Va ! Maintenant !

E il y avait tant de commandement dans cette voix qu'il n'hésita pas plus avant. Poussant un gémissement déchirant par son pathétisme, il s'engagea dans les escaliers qui le mèneraient au dehors. Ses plaintes le suivirent dans toute son ascension, diminuant en sonorité tandis qu'il montait puis disparaissant loin au-dessus.

Dans sa prison, Silâglân se laissa retomber par terre, vidée de toute son énergie. Mais elle avait tenu assez longtemps, c'était tout ce qui importait, la seule chose qui était vraiment important. Elle avait pu donner à Beltûr l'espoir de son peuple. Et elle savait que son fidèle serviteur accomplirait sa mission sans faillir, même si la douleur de perdre sa reine lui déchirait l'âme. Silâglân ferma les yeux en pensant à cette nouvelle douleur qu'elle imposait à cet être plus cher à son cœur que nul autre. Elle aurait voulu lui éviter cela.

Mais elle n'avait vraiment plus de force.

Leur cruel maître ne vint même pas la châtier. Il devait avoir trop à faire là-haut, à la surface, pour se soucier d'une pauvre créature abandonnée sous la terre. Elle eut un petit rire sans joie. Avant de mourir, elle aurait bien voulu narguer le persécuteur de son peuple. Lui dire qu'il avait échoué à les condamner à une servitude éternelle.

Non. C'était mieux ainsi.

Il était bien mieux qu'il ne vienne pas la voir. Elle aurait pu laisser passer, dans ses derniers mots remplis d'insolence et de fiel, le secret qu'elle avait confié à Beltûr. Le secret de l'espoir. Et si ce secret avait été révélé, l'espoir serait mort avant même de se montrer dans toute sa force. Oui, pour lui, elle se devait de mourir seule.

Son dernier devoir. Le plus imposant. Le plus important.

Emporter son secret avec elle pour le protéger.

Sa blancheur s'étiola, comme mangée par les ténèbres, et peu à peu la luminescence de son corps s'éteignit. En douceur. Comme des bougies que l'on souffle. Et tandis que son corps devenait aussi sombre que la caverne et que son souffle la quittait, la reine eut une dernière pensée pour son compagnon. Une pensée d'une grande douceur. Elle se remémora tous les bons moments passés avec lui. Toutes les fois où il l'avait soutenu dans les ombres de cette prison.

-Adieu. Adieu mon ami. Mon fidèle serviteur. Mon compagnon. Adieu, Beltûr Maethor.

Et, ces derniers mots lâchés dans un souffle disparate, la reine ferma les yeux pour ne plus jamais les ouvrir. Elle expira une dernière fois pour ne plus jamais inspirer à nouveau. La chaleur la quitta et son corps devint aussi froid que de la pierre. Et son esprit s'envola. Loin. Loin de la douleur et du désespoir. Loin de la servitude.

Libre. Enfin, libre de s'envoler.

Et dans sa fuite éperdue, l'espoir de son peuple serré contre son cœur, Beltûr sentit cette mort de tout son être. Il s'arrêta, comme sonné, le cœur en charpie et l'esprit embrumé. Ses yeux se remplirent d'eau et son corps de tremblements.

Et, levant la tête au ciel, il poussa un horrible cri de douleur.

Un cri qui se répercuta dans toutes les eaux, toutes les montagnes, toutes les forêts et toutes les prairies. Un cri si déchirant qu'il en arrêta pendant quelques secondes les grands évènements se déroulant en le monde. Mais bientôt tout reprit son cours. Il y avait eu tellement de douleur, tellement de cris, que celui-ci finissait par passer inaperçu malgré son intensité.

Il ne restait à Beltûr qu'une seule chose à faire : finir la dernière mission que lui avait donnée sa reine. Il devait emmener l'espoir de son peuple en sécurité. Et il devait faire vite. Avant qu'on ne se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait.

-Adieu Silâglân, murmura-t-il au vent et aux étoiles. J'accomplirais votre vœu, ma reine. Puis je vous rejoindrai.

Et, malgré la douleur de son âme qui tendait à l'immobiliser, il reprit sa fuite. Vite il sentit les ténèbres le suivre. Des ténèbres si malfaisantes que, même alors qu'elles tombaient en lambeaux, ne voulaient pas voir une lueur d'espoir leur échapper. Et il fuyait de toutes ses forces. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

Que ce soit la lumière qui le ferait tomber.

Evidemment, cela lui sembla logique après coup. Son peuple était connu pour être serviteurs des ténèbres. Peu, voire personne, ne connaissait la servitude et le joug qui pesaient sur eux. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à éviter autant les ténèbres que la lumière ? Quelle idiote erreur ! La douleur de la perte de sa reine devait l'avoir plus aveuglé qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Et à cause de cela, le dernier espoir de son peuple volait en éclats ! Quelle haine féroce il éprouva pour sa propre personne ! Comment avait-il pu ainsi échouer ?

Refusant d'abandonner, Beltûr usa de ses dernières forces pour envoyer rouler son fardeau jusque dans une cavité sous un buisson, tout juste assez grande pour le contenir, tout juste assez profonde pour le cacher.

Comme si on l'attendait.

Beltûr se surprit à sourire. Ainsi, le grand Illùvatar veillait peut-être un peu sur eux en fin de compte. Grâce à cette cachette, il n'avait qu'à demi échoué. L'espoir de son peuple était en sécurité. Mais il était aussi perdu pour ce dernier. Combien de temps passerait avant que son peuple ne le retrouve ?

-Je suis désolé Silâglân, ô ma reine, furent ses derniers mots, Je crains de ne pas avoir été assez loin. De ne pas avoir été assez fort.

Puis, à son tour, son souffle le quitta et son esprit s'envola quelque part où il était libre de toute chose. Il y retrouva sa reine et ce fut son seul bonheur en cette nuit. Le vent se mit alors à murmurer une seule chose.

Espoir.

L'espoir était encore permis pour ce peuple. Il fallait juste attendre que le temps fasse son œuvre et que l'espoir se dévoile au monde. Un monde qui allait être à nouveau dans la guerre et l'affliction. Dans ces conditions, ce peuple pourra-t-il trouver enfin la paix ? Seul le temps pourra répondre à cette question. Il fallait juste attendre, qu'importe la lenteur du temps.

Le sablier laissait tomber peu à peu son sable.

* * *

Bonne ou mauvaise lecture? x)


	2. Chapitre 1:Le Destin se met en marche

Alors, je poste directement le chapitre 1 à la suite du prologue (niveau temps j'entends ^^) puisqu'il est déjà révisé. Cela ne veut pas dire que les autres viendront aussi vite (oh la! non). Donc les personnages principaux sont mon OC, Farou, et Glorfindel, mon personnage de Tolkien préféré. Pour la première, non son nom n'est pas du tout elfique, humain ou toute autre langue d'Arda; c'est normal et ça sera expliqué en temps et en heures. x) Pour le second, je crains d'avoir une vision très personnelle de ce personnage, que j'ai du mal à défaire de la vérité. J'espère éviter de le faire trop OCC...après relecture des premières lignes, je ne pense pas y être arrivé. Que l'on me pardonne. Ah aussi. J'ai appris (après avoir écrit ce texte) que les bébés elfes ne se distingueraient pas des bébés humains. J'ai toutefois fait le choix de garder les oreilles pointues car Farou les a plus longues que la normale.

Je rappelle que le_ Seigneur des Anneaux_ et les autres récits de Tolkien lui appartiennent entièrement.

Et donc, bonne lecture. :)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le Destin se met en marche

_Les souvenirs le tenaient dans leur effroyable étau. Tout n'était que flammes vives et cruelles, douleurs aiguës et insupportables. Le feu dévorait tout : les maisons, les corps, la gloire et la joie. Tout partait en fumée. Même la blancheur immaculée de la cité se ternissait par l'avancée inexorable de la fumée noirâtre. _

_La cité se mourrait, ses habitants gisant moribonds sur le sol. _

_Et il ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Il essayait pourtant et son bras devenait douloureux par trop de coups assénés sur des créatures par trop combien nombreuses. Il sentait le désespoir s'insinuer peu à peu dans son cœur et saper la force de son corps tout comme sa vue se brouillait par des larmes qu'il ne pouvait retenir. Mais il continuait de frapper. Encore et encore. Et les créatures tombaient. Mais trop arrivaient pour prendre leur place. Pour une créature tuée, il y en avait dix pour reprendre l'attaque. Les défenseurs de la cité reculaient inexorablement._

_Alors la Tour tomba emportant avec elle celui qu'il avait juré de servir. _

_Le désespoir sembla prendre toute la place et il ne lui paraissait plus nécessaire de lever son bras harassé pour une cause perdue. Il avait déjà vu mourir son meilleur ami et maintenant son roi. Sa famille était sûrement déjà perdue alors qu'il combattait loin d'elle. Qu'avait-il encore à défendre?_

_Ceux dont le cœur vivait encore. _

_Il fallait qu'il aide les réfugiés à fuir une cité qui n'était plus un foyer mais un brasier. La liesse de cette soirée de fête s'était transformée en la terreur d'une nuit de malheur. Le Mal s'était abattu sur le peuple heureux et les ailes sombres de ses serviteurs avaient essaimés le ciel noir d'une nuit sans aube. Mais il restait encore l'espoir, aussi ténu soit-il, de sauver le peu que l'on pouvait encore sauver. Reprenant quelque détermination dans cet objectif, il s'élança à nouveau dans la tourmente des combats et rejoignit les guerriers survivants qui tentaient d'ouvrir une percée. Ils purent ainsi fuir par le passage secret, dont l'esprit avisé de la fille du roi avait réalisé la construction. _

_Mais le Mal les attendait, déterminé à empêcher quiconque de survivre à son attaque, incarné en un monstre de feu et d'ombre flanqués par des créatures rachitiques mais dont le nombre suffisait à en faire un grand danger. _

_Il s'était interposé. _

_Avec un grand courage, peut-être issu de l'envie de ne pas perdre complètement ce jour de combats, il avait combattu seul le monstre du Mal, ce démon de feu et d'ombre qui semblait ne point être touché par le fer. Pendant de longues minutes, il l'avait combattu, de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme et il avait finalement pu frapper à mort le démon qui était tombé dans l'abîme de la montagne dont la grandeur, bien moins grande que le vide de son âme, était déjà suffisante pour le mener à la mort. _

_Mais cette dernière avait aussi fondue sur lui. _

_Il se souvenait bien de sa terreur quand le démon avait agrippé ses cheveux égarés de sous le casque. Il se rappelait qu'il avait déjà accepté sa mort alors même qu'il tombait à peine. Le choc ne l'avait même pas surpris ni la douleur de ses os volant en éclat. Il avait fini par appeler la mort pour qu'elle vienne mettre un terme à sa torture. Car plus que les os brisés, ce furent les flammes du monstre se consumant qui lui causèrent la plus grande douleur. Elles vinrent le brûler et le faire hurler encore et encore tandis qu'il tombait. A la fin, il ne sut même pas ce qui le tua : la chute ou les flammes…_

…_mais la mort le saisit. _

L'elfe s'agitait dans son sommeil et un mouvement brusque envoya valser les couvertures qui jusqu'alors l'entouraient d'une douce chaleur. Sa peau, déjà habituellement pâle, était d'une blancheur cadavérique et ses longs cheveux blonds avaient perdus leur éclat doré et retombaient mollement sur les oreillers, collés aux tempes par une fièvre pernicieuse. Ses yeux, grands ouverts, étaient bien loin des rêveries elfiques. Pour cause ! Il était perdu dans ses effroyables souvenirs, sous la forme de cauchemars, qui venaient le hanter, assez régulièrement, depuis son retour en Terre du Milieu.

Une main douce se mit à secouer son épaule. L'elfe grogna légèrement avant que ses yeux reprennent leur vie coutumière et se mettent à fixer le sauveur qui l'avait sorti de l'horreur. Il faisait sombre, car l'aube était encore loin, mais il parvint à discerner un visage inquiet. Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour reconnaître Elrond, le seigneur d'Imladris, et l'être qu'il servait depuis qu'il était revenu des Cavernes de Mandos. Fronçant les sourcils, l'elfe couché tenta de saisir ce qu'il se passait et notamment comprendre la raison de la venue d'Elrond à son chevet. Il prit soudainement conscience de son état et la compréhension se fit jour.

-Seigneur Elrond, croassa-t-il et il fut lui-même surpris de la sécheresse de sa gorge qui le faisait avoir une voix aussi rauque, Aurais-je réveillé toute Imladris ?

Il avait tenté de faire une tentative d'humour mais son pâle sourire se tarit devant la ferme inquiétude qui donnait aux yeux gris un aspect métallique. L'elfe soupira et accepta avec gratitude le verre d'eau que lui tendait son seigneur qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot. Ce dernier attrapa le dossier d'une chaise et l'installa près du lit de l'elfe avant de s'y asseoir, les sourcils encore froncés de questions et d'inquiétudes. Il finit par demander :

-Toujours le même cauchemar, Glorfindel ?

Glorfindel eut une grimace derrière le verre de cristal. Il n'appréciait pas se rappeler de son passé à Gondolin et désespérait de se débarrasser de ces cauchemars qui l'obligeait à revivre, nuit après nuit, celle qui avait été la chute de tout ce qu'il aimait.

-Ces souvenirs ne me laisseront jamais en paix qu'importe les années qui passent, dit-il enfin et c'était là plus un constat qu'autre chose. Son sourire réapparut mais il était bien triste. Il semblerait que même un grand guerrier possède des blessures et des peurs qui le laissent pantelant.

-Cela ne diminue en rien son mérite.

Glorfindel sourit, cette fois avec plus de chaleur. Sa bonne humeur lui revint et il leva un regard pétillant d'humour vers son seigneur.

-Mais les jeunes et impulsives nouvelles générations pourraient y voir une faiblesse. Rah ! Je perdrai toute autorité si cela était su ! Alors, herdir Elrond, ais-je réveillé toute Imladris ?

-Non, répondit Elrond et il avait bien du mal à garder son sérieux devant le ton faussement geignard de son ami, Seul Erestor, qui était encore réveillé, vous a entendu alors qu'il passait près de vos quartiers pour aller à la bibliothèque- que Manwë soit témoin si je savais ce qu'il allait y faire !

-Erestor ? Il allait sûrement lire quelques archives poussiéreuses et si vieilles qu'elles en tombent en lambeau, qu'importe l'heure tardive !

Les deux amis rirent de bons cœurs mais le visage d'Elrond reprit soudain son sérieux et il dit d'une voix grave :

-Toutefois je suis inquiet. Il a essayé de vous réveiller mais il n'y est pas parvenu alors que nous savons tous trois que vous avez le sommeil léger.

-Erestor a essayé de me réveiller ? répéta Glorfindel en fronçant les sourcils car il n'avait aucun souvenir d'une présence près de lui à part celle d'Elrond.

-Il est venu en effet mais vous ne l'avez pas remarqué. C'est déjà un fait assez incongru pour m'inquiéter mais ces cauchemars dont la fréquence augmente ne font que rajouter à cette inquiétude. Vous étiez loin, mellon nîn. Il se peut, et j'en ai grande crainte, qu'un jour vous ne puissiez en revenir.

-Je reviendrai, assura Glorfindel sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, Ne suis-je pas revenu des Cavernes de Mandos elles-mêmes ?

-En tout cas, je préfère que vous preniez quelques herbes qui vous aideront à dormir en chassant loin de votre esprit ces cauchemars. Bien que j'aurai préféré ne pas en avoir recours.

Glorfindel fit la moue, peu enclin à prendre un traitement contre de simples cauchemars, mais le fait qu'Elrond, un guérisseur accompli, veuille les lui administrer fut un argument suffisant.

-Bien, je les prendrai puisque c'est le meilleur guérisseur d'Arda qui me les prescrit.

-Vous feriez mieux d'essayer de vous rendormir au lieu de dire des sottises, maugréa Elrond en réponse à la remarque teintée d'humour de son chef des gardes.

-Mais, reprit Glorfindel et son visage reflétait une innocence enfantine bien loin de son véritable âge, n'est-ce pas ce que vos enfants et vos sujets disent de vous ?

-Je ne vois pas ce que cette histoire vient faire là. Maintenant rendormez-vous et interdiction de vous lever avant nouvel ordre.

-Je vais mourir d'ennui si je suis forcé de garder le lit.

-Arrêtez de faire l'enfant, Glorfindel, soupira Elrond, soupir qui se dédoubla en voyant le sourire amusé de l'autre elfe. J'enverrai plus tard Elladan et Elrohir vous mener les herbes.

Sur ce, le seigneur Elrond sortit. Glorfindel se réinstalla dans ses couvertures tout en grommelant contre son inaction forcée. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il se sentait si faible qu'il craignait de s'écrouler au moindre pas. L'elfe poussa un long soupir : ces cauchemars ne pourraient-ils pas arrêter de l'assaillir ? Certes il sentait un mal ancien commencer à resurgir dans le monde mais il n'était pas encore l'heure des combats noirs de sang et l'espoir n'était pas encore perdu. Que craignait-il ? De quel mal rampant son esprit tentait-il de le prévenir ? Il allait falloir qu'il dise aux patrouilles d'être plus vigilantes. Les temps de paix semblaient bien compromis.

* * *

La patrouille d'Imladris était en sortie. Glorfindel s'était tenu à son idée d'augmenter la fréquence et l'amplitude des surveillances. L'impression d'un mal rampant en approche ne l'avait pas quitté depuis cette affreuse nuit. Mais pour l'heure, l'elfe était tout sourire tandis qu'il accompagnait les mouvements gracieux et vifs de sa monture. Asfaloth marchait d'un pas rapide, presque guilleret, levant haut les antérieurs et tortillant allègrement sa queue. Son souffle puissant lâchait une buée blanche dans l'air froid de cette journée d'hiver à chaque fois qu'il expirait ou soufflait. Le bel étalon était si heureux que son maître soit enfin assez en forme pour le monter qu'il en oubliait son calme serein habituel et paraissait être aussi fringant qu'un jeune étalon à peine débourré. Un cavalier moins alerte serait déjà tombé mais Glorfindel connaissait son ami depuis trop longtemps pour se sentir déstabiliser par sa joie communicante. Et la présence d'Aragorn, revenu depuis peu de ses errances, avait tout pour enchanter encore plus Asfaloth qui ne manquait pas une occasion pour tourner sa tête vers l'hongre du rôdeur et souffler dans sa crinière ou encore mordiller les doigts de son cavalier.

-Et bien, dit soudain l'homme, jamais je n'aurai cru qu'une patrouille aurait des allures de promenade.

-Ah ! Je crains qu'Asfaloth ne soit trop dans la joie pour penser à travailler. Allez, mon ami à quatre pattes, Estel a raison nous sommes censés être en patrouille.

Asfaloth renâcla en roulant des yeux et son maître crut lire un reproche dans ses grands orbes bleus. Il eut une grimace car il avait eu, le matin même, le même reproche de vive voix de la part d'Elrond qui n'avait pas apprécié de voir son patient reprendre si vite ses occupations alors qu'il sortait à peine de la convalescence à laquelle il l'avait assigné. Mais Glorfindel avait été catégorique : encore un jour sans rien faire et il allait réussir à tordre les battants de son lit à force de les serrer d'ennui.

-Glorfindel, reprit soudain le rôdeur d'un ton plus sérieux, J'ai entendu d'étranges choses quand je suis rentré. L'on disait que vous étiez assigné au lit. Auriez-vous été souffrant qu'un quelque poison ou pire d'une tristesse accablante ?

-Ni l'un, ni l'autre, Estel. J'étais juste accablé par des cauchemars. Voilà pourquoi j'ai doublé les patrouilles car ils ne peuvent être que le reflet d'un avertissement de mon instinct. Le Mal s'est réveillé. Il approche. Nous devons être prêts à l'accueillir.

-Le Mal approche ? Pensez-vous qu'il frappera dans l'immédiat ?

Glorfindel secoua la tête, faisant voler ses longs cheveux dorés qui brillèrent intensément sous les quelques rayons qu'ils captèrent.

-Non. Il est encore trop faible. Mais le temps viendra où il pourra à nouveaux se lever contre les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu. En attendant, il se contentera de petites escarmouches pour nous affaiblir et elles seront assez faibles et espacées pour endormir notre vigilance. Mais cela ne doit pas arriver.

Soudain, un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre et un cheval elfique déboula entre leurs deux montures, tant sa vitesse avait été grande et son cavalier trop pressé pour l'arrêter à temps. L'hongre d'Aragorn fit un écart en soufflant de peur et l'homme eut bien du mal à la calmer. Quant à Asfaloth, il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et ne fit qu'incliner la tête vers son plus petit homologue d'un air interrogateur. Son cavalier était un jeune elfe à la longue chevelure blanche et aux immenses yeux verts qui paraissaient pour l'heure affolés. Il se reprit pourtant pour donner son rapport à son supérieur.

-Hîr Glorfindel, une caravane d'humains a été attaquée à moins de dix minutes d'ici au galop. J'ai repéré des traces de gobelins et d'hommes. Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un affrontement à quelques mètres du campement mais que les gobelins ont réussi à contourner les défenseurs pour l'attaquer. Je n'ai retrouvé aucun corps au niveau de l'affrontement. Je ne me suis pas aventuré seul plus avant.

Glorfindel fronça les sourcils devant les nouvelles avant de féliciter son éclaireur pour son rapport détaillé. Puis il se murmura à lui-même :

-Qu'est-ce que des humains feraient ici ?

-En ces temps d'incertitudes, ils devaient chercher un nouvel endroit où vivre en paix.

-Hélas, Estel ! Hélas ! Ils sont tombés sur les gobelins. Il haussa alors la voix pour s'adresser à la dizaine d'elfes qui les accompagnaient. Patrouilleurs ! Nous allons enquêter sur cette affaire et voir s'il y a encore à sauver.

Les elfes acquiescèrent en silence puis les chevaux partirent en concert derrière la blanche silhouette d'Asfaloth. Il ne restait de la caravane que du bois à moitié brûlé et quelques ustensiles en ferrailles gisant ici et là, rendus inutilisables par trop de coups. Une odeur de mort et de feu régnait sur les lieux mais il n'y avait pas trace de corps, ni de gobelins, ni d'humains. Glorfindel démonta, bientôt suivi par ses hommes, et ordonna qu'on cherchât quelques indices sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

En bon rôdeur, Aragorn retraça vite le drame qui s'était abattu sur la pauvre caravane : il retrouva la piste d'une assez grande bande de gobelins des Monts Brumeux. Les voyageurs avaient essayés de se défendre, comme l'avait deviné l'éclaireur, mais l'ennemi avait été trop nombreux.

-A quand remonte les traces ?, demanda soudain Glorfindel et la colère donnait à ses yeux la froideur des glaces de l'Helcaraxë.

-A peu près à hier matin ou avant-hier très tard. Dans tous les cas il faisait nuit : ils ont été pris au dépourvu et les gobelins ne sortent pas sous la lumière du soleil.

-Ils ne sont donc pas loin. Silivren !

Le jeune éclaireur aux cheveux si blancs s'approcha de Glorfindel à l'énoncé de son nom et attendit en silence les ordres.

-Prenez deux hommes avec vous et allez chercher des renforts à Imladris. Ces gobelins ont eu la folie de descendre de leur montagne. Ils ne s'arrêteront pas là. Nous devons leur montrer qu'ils ne peuvent agir impunément sur ces terres !

Silivren s'inclina, la main paume vers le cœur, avant de remonter sur son cheval et partir au galop suivit de deux autres elfes qu'il avait appelé. Les chevaux, véloces, eurent tôt vite fait de disparaître à l'horizon. Aragorn s'approcha alors de Glorfindel et lui dit :

-Fouillons tout de même les alentours. Il y a peut-être des survivants.

-Ne seraient-ils pas venus à notre rencontre ?

-Peu d'hommes se souviennent des elfes.

Glorfindel acquiesça et ordonna que des recherches soient faites. Aragorn entreprit, quant à lui, de chercher, parmi toutes les traces, la route empruntée par les gobelins pour repartir. Tandis qu'il cherchait, Glorfindel se dirigea vers la caravane dont les restes étaient encore debout. Il voulut ouvrir la porte mais il n'y arriva pas et dû user de son épaule pour l'enfoncer. L'intérieur était sombre et un air malsain assiégea les narines de l'elfe dès qu'il ouvrit la porte. Un seul coup d'œil lui permit de vérifier ce qu'il pensait : il ne restait qu'un cadavre brûlé à l'intérieur. Il appela certains de ses hommes pour le sortir et lui donner les obsèques adéquates puis il revint vers Asfaloth et tenta de calmer la sourde colère qui montait en lui devant ce massacre. Il caressa le doux museau de son cheval et plus proche ami en pestant contre la cruauté des orcs. Vite il s'enjoignit de s'apaiser. Il ne fallait pas qu'il aille combattre dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait car cela ne ferait qu'apporter plus d'ennuis.

Soudain, Asfaloth, qui avait la tête collée contre le torse de son maître, la redressa quand un bruit incongru attira son attention. Glorfindel plissa les yeux tout en mettant la main sur la garde de son épée mais arrêta son geste car Asfaloth semblait plus curieux qu'autre chose. L'elfe tendit à son tour l'oreille et le son qu'il entendit faillit le faire tomber. Par tous les Valar, n'étaient-ce pas les cris d'un bébé qu'il entendait ?

Pris par l'espoir qu'il y est un survivant, Glorfindel courut vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit et se retrouva devant un tas de décombres. Les pleurs venaient sans aucun doute possible de sous le tas de bois brûlé. Avec douceur, le seigneur elfe enleva les planches de bois. Les pleurs s'étaient tus et il craignit un instant qu'il n'ait agis que trop tardivement. Le seigneur elfe se retrouva alors devant d'immenses yeux bleus fendus par une barre oblique et qui le regardait fixement. Un instant fasciné par ces orbes qui semblaient contenir l'océan, il arrêta son geste et s'attira un gémissement de la part de l'enfant. Reprenant ses esprits par ce bruit, Glorfindel entreprit de libérer le tout petit et le prit dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas arrêté de le fixer avec ses grands yeux et esquissa même un sourire tandis que l'elfe le regardait d'un air totalement surpris. L'enfant était indéniablement elfique avec ses oreilles pointues mais elles lui semblaient bien longues.

Et surtout. Qu'est-ce qu'un enfant d'elfe ferait dans une caravane d'humains ?

Tout à ses cogitations, Glorfindel ne vit pas la main potelée attraper avec dextérité l'une de ses mèches dorées. Il ne sentit pas non plus la même main porter la mèche à la bouche de son propriétaire. Par contre, il sentit quand ledit propriétaire tira dessus. Poussant un petit cri indigné, Glorfindel reposa les yeux sur l'enfant pour lui dire d'arrêter mais la vision était si attendrissante qu'il laissa sa pauvre mèche être torturée.

-Glorfindel ! Les gobelins sont repartis dans leurs tanières. Ils me semblent assez nombreux, peut-être trop pour nous…

Aragorn se tut soudain, et se figea même, en avisant l'enfant dans les bras de son ami. Un sourire éclaira son visage : alors il y avait un survivant finalement ! Les gobelins n'avaient pas tout tué dans leur raid et la vie finissait tout de même par triompher au Mal. Mais l'humain ne put pas plus expliquer la présence de cet enfant elfique dans la caravane que l'elfe.

-Je vais rentrer à Imladris, fit alors Glorfindel en réagissant enfin aux paroles du rôdeur, Cet enfant doit vite être amené en sécurité. De plus, je n'ai aucune qualification dans la façon de gérer un enfant et le seigneur Elrond sera plus y faire que nous. Glorfindel se tourna alors vers un grand elfe au teint pâle, impression rehaussée par le bleu sombre de ses yeux et par les longues mèches noires qu'il abordait. Dinen! Je vous remets les commandes de la patrouille. Pourchassez les gobelins dès que Silivren sera revenu avec les renforts.

L'elfe acquiesça de la même façon que Silivren. Glorfindel se tourna à nouveau vers le rôdeur.

-Aragorn ?

-Je vais accompagner la patrouille. J'ai une idée assez précise du chemin que les gobelins ont emprunté.

-Je vous remercie, mellon. Faites attention à vous.

-Vous aussi. Vous feriez mieux d'amener deux de vos gardes avec vous, Glorfindel. On ne sait jamais. Si vous rencontrez l'ennemi sur votre chemin, vous ne pourrez pas vous battre avec un bébé dans les bras.

Glorfindel se rangea à l'avis du rôdeur et héla deux de ses hommes pour l'accompagner. Puis il voulut donner l'enfant à Aragorn, le temps de monter sur Asfaloth, mais le bébé se mit à geindre dès qu'il esquiva un geste en cette pensée. Ne supportant pas les pleurs de l'enfant, ses oreilles qui se couchaient et se montaient le témoignant, Asfaloth vint près de son maître et se baissa sur ses antérieurs pour qu'il puisse monter sans difficulté. Une fois sur le dos de l'étalon, l'elfe entoura l'enfant de sa cape pour le protéger du vent froid et cinglant, pour un si petit être, qu'allait déclencher la chevauchée.

-Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!

L'étalon blanc obéit dans l'instant à l'ordre de son maître et partit dans un grand galop. Glorfindel prit garde que l'enfant ne glisse pas de son bras et il le sera fort pour lui éviter les cahots. Il dû bien y arriver puisque l'enfant se mit soudain à rire tandis que le vent faisait voler les cheveux du cavalier dont les malheureuses mèches se retrouvèrent bien vite victimes de la voracité d'un bébé affamé.

* * *

Le seigneur Elrond d'Imladris était en train de lire un traité sur les herbes médicinales dans le calme absolu de la bibliothèque tenu par son ami et chef des conseillers Erestor. Il était venu y chercher une information mais, comme ce n'était pas pressé, il s'était laissé tenter par une petite pause. Pause de courte durée puisque sa fille vint le chercher, précédée des bruissements de sa robe.

-Ada, Glorfindel est de retour. Et il ramène un enfant.

Le seigneur elfe fronça les sourcils, intrigué et surpris. Un enfant ? Qu'est-ce qu'un enfant venait faire dans cette histoire ? L'éclaireur Silivren n'avait pas parlé d'enfant. Juste d'une caravane d'humains attaquée par des gobelins et de la nécessité d'envoyer des renforts. Connaissant le penchant perfectionniste du jeune éclaireur dans les détails de ses rapports, Elrond se dit que l'enfant avait été trouvé après son départ. Un survivant ?

-Ada ?

Elrond se secoua, l'intervention de sa chère Etoile du soir forçant son esprit à revenir des méandres de la réflexion. Il se leva et ferma son livre avant de partir vers la grande cour d'un pas rapide. Glorfindel y était déjà entouré des principales personnalités d'Imladris. Erestor, son vieil ami, regardait le paquet qu'il portait d'un air tout à fait stupéfait tandis que le ménestrel Lindir, tout sourires, marmonnait ce qui devait être une comptine. Et les trois enfants d'Elrond entouraient le chef des gardes avec un sourire béat, pour les jumeaux, et d'une douceur sans égale chez Arwen. Quant à Glorfindel, il semblait un peu perdu. Même beaucoup en fait. Et cela tira un sourire à Elrond : ainsi le Tueur de Balrog était totalement désœuvré devant un bébé ?

-Est-ce un survivant ?, demanda tout de go le seigneur elfe en finissant de descendre les quelques marches qui le séparait encore du petit groupe. Glorfindel acquiesça en silence, paraissant sincèrement soulagé de voir son seigneur avant de tendre l'enfant en sa direction.

-Je pense que vous sauriez mieux quoi faire que moi. Et il faut vérifier s'il est en bonne santé.

-En effet.

Mais dès qu'Elrond eut enlevé l'enfant des bras de l'elfe blond, celui-ci se mit à crier haut et fort et d'un ton perçant. Son hurlement surpris les elfes à ses côtés qui eurent un mouvement de recul, sauf Elrond qui se força à rester immobile, et fit s'envoler les oiseaux et trembler les murs d'Imladris. Il arracha même une grimace à Lindir tant le son était disgracieux. Les mains sur les oreilles, Elrohir réussit, par-dessus les cris du bébé, à crier à son père:

-Ada ! Par tous les Valar, rendez-le à Glorfindel !

-Vite, ada! Ou vous allez avoir à soigner une épidémie de tympans cassés !, renchérit son jumeau qui faisait de même.

Elrond dû obtempérer car lui-même commençait à craindre pour ses tympans. Sitôt revenu dans les bras de Glorfindel, l'enfant arrêta son horrible cri, digne de celui des Nagzûls, et se mit même à rire en attrapant la mèche qu'il mettait à mal depuis que l'elfe l'avait trouvé car il n'avait jamais cessé d'attaquer cette pauvre mèche qui commençait à être recouverte de bave- Glorfindel aurait même jurée qu'elle avait raccourcie.

La fin du cri fut saluée avec forts gémissements de soulagement plus ou moins près en fonction de l'emplacement de leur propriétaire. Erestor s'était reculé d'au moins trois mètres et les autres n'avait guère fait moins de pas. Il fallait dire que le cri était tout sauf commun. _Cet enfant _semblait être tout sauf commun avec ses grands yeux étranges, ses oreilles si longues et son organe vocale si développé.

-Glorfindel, dit soudain Elrond d'une voix mal assurée et l'air soucieux. L'un et l'autre intriguèrent le guerrier qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son seigneur hésiter. Je crains qu'il faille que vous vous occupiez d'elle.

-_Elle_ ?, releva en premier lieu Glorfindel qui n'avait pas réussi à déterminer si c'était une fille ou un garçon à la simple vue. Puis le reste des paroles le percuta dans toute sa masse. M'_occuper _d'elle ?! Mais ! Mais, herdir Elrond, je ne sais _pas _m'occuper d'un enfant !

-Allons, allons, mellon nîn, intervint alors Erestor qui s'était rapproché en affichant un léger sourire. N'avons-nous pas été les précepteurs et les protecteurs des trois enfants de notre seigneur ?

Elrond eut un mouvement d'acquiescement tandis que l'air de Glorfindel devenait plus horrifié devant les paroles de son ami.

-C'est vrai, Glorfindel. Et puis je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire pire que les jumeaux, dit Lindir en tapota le bras du guerrier. Son commentaire arracha une grimace aux autres elfes, sauf les principaux concernés qui se récrièrent devant une telle accusation. Ils n'avaient pas été si horribles voyons ! Enfin, juste un peu.

-Ils n'étaient pas aussi petit qu'elle, marmonna d'un ton sombre Glorfindel en réponse à l'intervention d'Erestor. Son visage s'éclaira soudain d'un grand sourire qui fit craindre le pire au chef des conseillers. Mais vous allez m'aider, _mellon_, n'est-ce pas ? Puisque, comme vous l'avez si justement fait remarquer, nous nous sommes occupés des enfants d'Elrond _tous les deux._

Erestor gémit et blêmit mais il était pris au piège de sa propre idée et personne ne vint à son aide. Elrond l'enfonça même en disant que c'était là une bonne idée. Puis il assura ses amis de son aide pour les vêtements et la nourriture et Arwen se proposa de les aider pour s'occuper de la petite même s'il était probable qu'elle n'accepte que les bras de Glorfindel. Le seigneur elfe, arrivé à la même conclusion, perdit toute couleur : allait-il devoir porter le bébé constamment ?!

Si c'était le cas, ses cheveux n'y résisteraient pas.

Nourrir l'enfant s'avéra à la fois plus aisé et plus compliqué qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Plus aisé car elle n'était pas difficile et acceptait toute nourriture décente qu'on lui proposait. Plus compliqué car elle était affamée, elle engloutit près de trois cruches de lait la première fois, et semblait avoir un gouffre sans fin à la place du ventre. Le pire était qu'elle grossissait normalement en mangeant le triple qu'elle ne le devrait et Elrond se retrouva avec un bébé sous-alimenté quand ils diminuèrent les rations et ce dès le premier repas de « régime ». Mais, mis à part sa voracité, l'enfant était facile à vivre : elle dormait beaucoup, et quand elle était réveillait elle ne faisait que manger, et ne pleurait ni ne criait tant qu'on ne tentait pas de l'arracher à Glorfindel.

Ce dernier point était pourtant bien embêtant pour le chef des gardes qui ne pouvait plus ni entraîner ses hommes, ni conduire les patrouilles, ni assister aux conseils de la cité. En plus court, il ne pouvait plus assurer ses charges. Et ses hommes durent traquer les gobelins en se passant de lui.

Heureusement, sa troupe n'eut à déplorer que de faibles blessures plus dues aux dures conditions climatiques des Monts Brumeux qu'aux gobelins eux-mêmes. Le rapport se fit dans le bureau d'Elrond. Glorfindel fut le dernier à y entrer après avoir couché l'enfant.

-Mae govanen, furent les premières paroles d'Elrond.

On lui rendit son salut puis Glorfindel s'enquit du déroulement de la mission.

-Rien à déplorer, la mission a été un succès, marmonna Dinen avec son laconisme habituel. Silivren acquiesça aux paroles de son confrère avant de fournir les détails. C'était là le moyen qu'ils avaient mis en place de donner leur rapport.

-Grâce à Aragorn nous avons pu remonter leurs traces rapidement et les surprendre au niveau de la moitié de leur route. Il faisait jour et la neige venait de tomber, c'est pourquoi ils furent grandement désorientés. Le combat a été bref et sans heurt mais quelques-uns des gobelins s'étaient enfuis. Nous les avons donc suivis et sommes arrivés près de leur campement.

-Une base de fortune, leur apprit Aragorn, prenant le relais de l'éclaireur, construite en hâte. Les gobelins des Monts Brumeux ont repris assez de confiance pour penser à des raids. Si nous ne trouvons pas leur base principale, le drame de la caravane recommencera.

-Ou pire, dit soudain Glorfindel, Vous le savez tous, j'ai senti et je sens toujours un mal grandir. Cette menace est à prendre avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Elrond hocha la tête en direction de son chef de garde, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il se rangeait à son avis.

-Nous allons trouver ce campement, dirent soudain les jumeaux d'une seule voix. Tous tombèrent d'accord sur ce fait car les deux fils d'Elrond étaient connus pour savoir se déplacer sans se faire remarquer par les créatures du Mal. Le temps pressait, car plus il passait et plus les autres gobelins pouvaient se rendre compte de ce qu'il se déroulait, alors ils partirent à l'aube avec des dernières recommandations de leur père sur la route à emprunter en cette saison, surtout que l'hiver était rude. Glorfindel les regarda partir avec un léger pincement au cœur. Il aurait bien voulu participer à cette mission, cela aurait été d'ailleurs dû être sa place en tant que capitaine des gardes, mais il devait s'occuper de l'enfant.

-Par ailleurs, il serait bien temps que je te nomme, anel.

-Cela n'est pas encore chose faite, mellon ?

Glorfindel se tourna vers la source de la voix, Aragorn en l'occurrence, qui le regardait tout sourire, adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte de la chambre de l'elfe. Glorfindel haussa un sourcil, se demandant la cause d'un tel sourire car il ne faisait rien qui ne put porter au rire. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était tout à fait attendrissant de le voir se pencher avec douceur au-dessus du berceau pour attraper les petites mains de l'enfant.

-Je n'arrive pas à me décider. Et si le nom que je lui donnais ne lui plaisait pas ?

-Dans ce cas, elle n'aurait qu'à le changer quand elle sera en âge d'en décider un. Mais même un tout petit comme elle doit avoir un nom.

-J'avais pensé à quelques noms mais elle n'a pas l'air de les aimer. Aragorn eut un sourire amusé devant ce commentaire. Vous me semblez peu convaincu, Estel. Regardez.

Et ce disant, Glorfindel pointa un doigt sur la poitrine de l'enfant et dit d'une voix claire :

-Arma ?

Un cri de protestation jaillit tout aussitôt. Le nom d'Ael déclencha la même réaction et, à part ces deux noms, Glorfindel n'avait guère d'idée. Aragorn essaya à son tour mais rien ne semblait convenir à la petite fille.

-Elle est bien capricieuse.

-Estel, on parle de son nom.

-Certes mais tout de même ! Elle a les idées bien arrêtées sur la question.

Glorfindel soupira. Aragorn semblait s'amuser de la situation. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était tout à fait comique de se faire reprendre par un bébé qui n'aurait pas dû comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais le problème restait là : il n'avait vraiment pas d'idée. Soudain un nom lui vint en tête mais il ne savait pas d'où il pouvait bien venir car il n'était ni en langue commune, ni en quenya, ni en sindarin ou toute autre langue elfique, humaine ou naine. Indécis pour la première fois devant ce que lui soufflait son instinct –si c'était bien son instinct qui le faisait mais quoi d'autre aurait pu lui souffler un tel nom ?- il regarda l'enfant et murmura ce nom :

-Farou ?

Devant ces deux syllabes, l'enfant se mit à rire en agitant les bras dans tous les sens. Elle semblait vraiment joyeuse. Glorfindel répéta le nom et obtint encore une fois le même résultat. La scène était si drôle que l'elfe et le rôdeur se mirent à rire eux aussi.

-Vous avez trouvé de quoi la contenter, Glorfindel !

-En effet. Mais, par les Valar, d'où m'est venu ce nom ?

-Seuls les Valar le savent. L'important est que Farou aime son nom.

Comme pour appuyer les paroles d'Aragorn, Farou se mit à rire plus fort. Elle entreprit ensuite d'attraper une mèche des longs cheveux de Glorfindel qui avait eu le malheur d'être à portée des mains potelées de l'enfant. L'elfe soupira mais n'essaya pas de se dégager, ayant accepté la fatalité qui faisait que ses cheveux étaient le plat préféré de sa protégée. Aragorn sourit avant de tapoter l'épaule de son ami en signe d'encouragement et de sortir de la chambre.

* * *

Une semaine passa dans un calme hivernal qui fut pourtant brisé par les nouvelles alarmantes que ramenèrent Elladan et Elrohir. Les gobelins s'étaient rassemblés en grands nombres sous l'égide d'un chef et commençaient à être une menace aussi sérieuse que l'avait décrit Glorfindel dont l'instinct aiguisé le trompait rarement. Elrond décida de couper court à tout danger en attaquant en premier les créatures maléfiques. Il demanda à ses fils de rassembler les guerriers et de chasser les gobelins de leur base. Et à son grand dam, Glorfindel ne put, encore une fois, pas participer à l'expédition. Il avait décidé de laisser Farou à la garde d'Erestor, Elrond et Arwen car la petite s'était habituée à être portée par d'autres, mais les choses ne se passèrent pas comme il l'avait prévu.

Car Farou cria.

Elle n'apprécia pas de le voir endosser son armure et se mit à hurler si fort que son protecteur en tomba à genoux, étourdi et sonné par la puissance de sa voix, essayant vainement de boucher ses oreilles à la grande sensibilité. Mais il n'y parvint pas et l'attaque sonore fut si forte qu'il perdit connaissance.

Erestor fut le premier à débouler dans la chambre de son ami en entendant le cri de Farou et il fut heureux qu'il arrivât au moment où elle s'était tue car il n'aurait pas pu s'approcher de l'endroit dans le cas contraire. Il put ainsi découvrir Glorfindel gisant inconscient sur le plancher avec son armure en tas à ses côtés. Pris de peur pour lui, il appela à grands cris Elrond qui arriva presque en courant devant le ton affolé de son conseiller habituellement calme. Elrond rassura Erestor en lui apprenant que Glorfindel avait juste été sonné par le braillement de la petite et qu'il avait juste besoin de reposer son ouïe. Les deux elfes relevèrent leur ami et le couchèrent sur son lit puis Elrond se tourna vers Farou et la regarda d'un air fâché.

-Ce n'est pas bien, Farou, de crier pour empêcher Glorfindel de partir.

Elle sembla le comprendre, et cela était insensé vu son âge, car elle fit une moue avant de jeter un petit cri plaintif. Elrond soupira avant de sortir de la chambre en disant à Erestor qu'il ferait mieux de surveiller ce chenapan de fillette.

La première chose que pensa Glorfindel en se réveillant ne fut pas qu'il devait avoir raté le départ de l'expédition. Non, ce fut que Farou n'avait pas besoin d'arme pour être dangereuse. Sa voix pouvait suffire pour la défendre. Puis il avisa la tasse de thé que quelqu'un lui tendait. Clignant des yeux pour retrouver une vue normale, il avisa Erestor assit à son chevet. Il se redressa sur sa couche avant de prendre la tasse en remerciant son ami. Le thé chaud lui fit du bien et calma en même temps la colère montant à l'encontre de Farou qui l'obligeait, lui le chef des gardes d'Imladris, à rester en retrait alors que des combats pour la défense de la cité allaient avoir lieu !

-Je ne suis pas content du tout.

La remontrance ne parut pas impressionner Farou, pas plus que celle d'Elrond ne l'avait fait, qui gazouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible en voyant Glorfindel la regarder. Ce dernier soupira en comprenant qu'il était bien incapable d'être en colère contre elle.

-Depuis combien de temps sont-ils partis ?, s'enquit-il auprès d'Erestor.

-Cela fait trois heures. Et Elrond ne vous laissera pas y aller même s'il est probable qu'Asfaloth puisse rattraper les autres chevaux. Vous devez à peine entendre ce que je dis.

Glorfindel grimaça, apportant la confirmation, s'il en fallait une, à ce que venait de dire le conseiller.

-C'est toutefois problématique si elle se met à crier dès que j'enfile une armure. Je suis un guerrier, Erestor. Je suis fait pour défendre. Je ne peux pas rester tout le temps en retrait. Ma place est au-devant des troupes, donnant des ordres et prenant des risques s'il le faut.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Elle finira bien par comprendre. N'est-ce pas, Farou ?

L'enfant gazouilla une réponse à Erestor mais fort serait celui qui comprendrait son contenu. Toutefois il leur parut encourageant. Glorfindel soupira une énième fois : il n'était pas fait pour s'occuper d'un enfant ! Entre ses cauchemars nocturnes qui reviendraient dès qu'il arrêterait de prendre les herbes d'Elrond, sa fonction de conseiller et de chefs des gardes d'Imladris et sa condition de guerrier, il voyait mal comment il pourrait s'occuper convenablement d'un enfant.

Surtout d'une petite fille dont les cris pouvaient vous rendre inconscient !

* * *

Mots elfiques utilisés :

Mellon nîn= mon ami

Mellon= ami

Herdir= maître

Hîr=seigneur

Mae govanen= bon retour

Estel= espoir, nom donné à Aragorn quand il vivait chez les elfes

Imladris= nom elfique de Fondcombe

Noro lim= en gros « cours vite »

Arma=rayon de soleil (quenya)

Ael= lac (sindarin)

Anel= fille (quenya)

Ada= papa (sindarin)

Silivren= brillant d'un blanc éclatant (sindarin)

Dinen= silencieux (sindarin)


	3. Chapitre 2: L'Ombre s'avance

Fiouuu! Un chapitre assez compliqué à faire. J'avais beaucoup de choses à changer et reprendre. Au final il est presque original avec peu de passages en commun avec la première version. On m'a demandé si je faisais un saut dans le temps ou l'éducation de Farou à Imladris. Je le dis tout de suite: c'est le premier cas. Je ne voyais, et ne vois toujours pas, une utilité pour l'idée de la fic de passer trop de temps sur l'enfance de Farou et je n'avais pas donc pas d'idée.

Je rappelle que je m'appuies sur le livre et le film et que je privilégie le livre par rapport au film. Donc c'est bien Glorfindel qui va chercher Frodon sur Asfaloth et non Arwen! (Mais quelle déception de ne pas voir le bel elfe aux cheveux dorés juchés sur le magnifique étalon blanc!)

L'univers d'Arda appartient à JRR Tolkien et ses descendants.

* * *

_Chapitre 2: l'Ombre s'avance_

_18 ans plus tard..._

Un soleil aux pâles rayons se couchait sur la belle cité d'Imladris. Perchée sur un poste de guet, une silhouette élancée se tenait fièrement, posant un regard scrutateur sur l'entrée de la vallée, tout à fait indifférente aux rafales de vent qui venaient faire claquer sa longue cape bleue. Un soupir lui échappa pourtant en voyant la nuit recouvrir peu à peu les couleurs du jour qui quittaient ce monde. Encore un jour de passé depuis qu'il était parti sur le dos d'un Asfaloth inhabituellement scellé. Encore une nuit de tombée depuis que Glorfindel avait quitté la sécurité de la vallée en quête d'amis pourchassés par les ténèbres. Une semaine déjà que les jours et les nuits se succédaient dans le monotone rouage du temps.

-Vous devriez rentrer, ma dame, dit soudain l'une des sentinelles en s'approchant de la jeune femme encapuchonnée.

-Je vais rester encore un peu, lui fut-il répondu par cette dernière, déterminée à ne pas bouger de sa place pour le moment. La sentinelle acquiesça et n'insista pas. Depuis sept jours et six nuits que la fille adoptive du seigneur Glorfindel leur tenait compagnie, à lui et aux autres guetteurs, et jamais il n'avait réussi à la faire rentrer quand elle avait décidé de rester. Elle était têtue et opiniâtre. Et puis elle était silencieuse et calme, se tendant seulement quand elle croyait apercevoir quelque chose, et ne gênait en aucun cas le travail des sentinelles. Sentinelles qui éprouvaient, comme tous les elfes d'Imladris, une tendre affection pour cette orpheline dont on avait craint pour la vie quelques années plus tôt quand elle s'était mise à grandir de façon phénoménale avant de prendre le lent vieillissement des elfes. Un mystère l'enveloppait depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans la cité.

Et ce mystère faisait d'elle une personne à part qui ne se sentait à l'aise en vérité qu'en compagnie de son père adoptif bien qu'elle aimât parler avec ceux qui avaient été proches d'elle dès sa petite enfance. Toutefois, cela restait un petit nombre de personnes. Les autres habitants d'Imladris l'appréciaient grandement mais leurs gestes et leurs paroles étaient trop encombrés de révérence ou de distance pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise.

Le vent, déjà fort, s'épaississait et se chargeait de froid tandis que la nuit prenait place et que brillaient les premières étoiles. La jeune femme frissonna sous la caresse du vent et resserra les pans de sa cape. La sentinelle se tourna à nouveau vers elle et sa voix se fit pressante :

-Dame Farou rentrez donc. Il ne sert à rien de frissonner dans le noir.

-Les étoiles d'Elbereth éclairent la nuit et je peux tout à fait résister à quelques courants d'air, répliqua-t-elle en regardant pour la première fois la sentinelle dans les yeux depuis le début de leur échange. Ses orbes au bleu si profond et à la pupille si fendue brillaient de détermination et d'un léger énervement et le guetteur ne put que baisser les yeux devant un regard si intense.

-Mais, ma dame, tenta-t-il tout de même, il y a fort peu de chance que le seigneur Glorfindel revienne sous le couvert de la nuit si l'ennemi rôde au dehors.

L'éclat des yeux de Farou vacilla devant cette phrase car elle était porteuse de vérité. Soupirant et baissant la tête, la jeune femme allait enfin se convaincre de tourner les talons et de rejoindre ses appartements quand un mouvement sur la route capta son attention. Elle jeta un regard à la sentinelle qui avait aussi vu le phénomène.

-Peut-être vais-je attendre un peu plus longtemps, murmura-t-elle alors et l'elfe ne put qu'acquiescer car il semblait que ce mouvement était là un nuage de poussière soulevé par le galop d'un cheval.

-Vos yeux voient mieux que quiconque dans le noir, dame Farou. Pouvez-vous nous les prêter en cette nuit pour que l'on sache à quoi s'attendre : ami ou ennemi ou juste maraudeurs de passage ?

Farou plissa les yeux pour tenter de mieux discerner ce qui approchait et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle reconnut la silhouette blanche d'un cheval elfique. Glorfindel était-il enfin de retour ? Mais son espoir retomba quand elle avisa la même silhouette juste à côté. Il y avait deux chevaux qui galopaient à brides abattues vers la cité. Et tandis que leur vitesse les rapprochait, elle put enfin discerner les visages de leurs cavaliers.

Des visages identiques.

Elle tourna un regard joyeux vers la sentinelle qui comprit avant même qu'elle parle qu'ils avaient affaire à des amis. L'elfe se détendit et abaissa un bras pour que ses hommes lâchent la corde de leur arc qu'ils avaient déjà bandé.

-Les seigneurs Elladan et Elrohir sont de retour, dit simplement Farou avant de s'incliner pour prendre sa retraite. Elle descendit du poste de guet presque en courant sur les marches et son pas aérien faisait croire qu'elle les survolait. A la dernière marche, sa cape claqua d'un son mélodieux tandis qu'elle reprenait pied avec le sol, conférant à la scène un aspect d'un autre monde. Farou reprit alors une marche plus paisible et sa silhouette disparut dans la nuit comme happée par les brumes du sommeil tombées sur la cité.

L'une des sentinelles ne tarda pas à suivre son exemple et alla avertir le seigneur Elrond du retour de ses fils pourtant pas attendus avant encore quelques jours. La nuit sembla s'éveiller d'échos et de réjouissances tandis que les elfes se rassemblaient dans la grande cour centrale pour accueillir les deux princes aventuriers. Ils semblaient bien harassés et leurs chevaux écumaient de la fatigue de leur course.

-Votre voyage fut-il mouvementé ?, s'enquit le seigneur Elrond après avoir salué chaleureusement ses deux enfants.

-Le retour du nord fut dur en effet, acquiesça Elrohir tandis qu'Elladan continuait :

-Nous avons eu affaire avec des orcs sur le chemin.

Elrond fronça les sourcils avant d'envoyer ses deux enfants au lit avec l'ordre de venir le voir dès que la Soleil sera levée pour lui faire un rapport plus détaillé. Les elfes se dispersèrent dès lors que les descendants d'Earendil furent rentrés dans les bâtiments seigneuriaux. Farou qui s'apprêtait aussi à partir fut stoppée par le murmure qu'elle capta en passant près d'Arwen.

-L'Ombre se profile à l'horizon.

-Il reste encore de l'espoir, dit alors Farou s'attirant le regard de la princesse. Les deux femmes se sourirent puis Farou fit un clin d'œil en levant un doigt comme si elle récitait une leçon et dit : Du moins dirait mon père s'il était là.

Elles rirent de bon cœur puis l'expression d'Arwen se refit sérieuse et elle demanda à sa plus jeune compatriote :

-Et que dit Farou ?

-Elle se dit qu'il n'y a pas à désespérer même si une ombre pernicieuse recouvre son cœur quand la lumière de son père est au loin.

-Qu'elle garde alors le rire à sa bouche et la joie à son esprit pour chasser loin d'elle cette ombre. Vous feriez mieux d'aller dormir un peu : vous êtes bien pâle.

Farou sourit encore une fois avant de s'incliner puis partir vers ses quartiers qui jouxtaient ceux de Glorfindel. Les couloirs lui semblèrent bien déserts sans la présence puissante du seigneur elfe qui l'avait recueillie et élevée. Quand allait-il rentrer ? Allait-il bien ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours allé au-devant du pire des dangers ? Pourquoi, de tous ceux partis à la recherche d'Aragorn et de ses compagnons de voyage, elle était sûre que ce serait lui qui tomberait sur eux et les ennemis qui leur barraient la route ?

Elle poussait la porte de ses appartements quand le cor des sentinelles retentit dans la vallée, la faisant sursauter si fort qu'elle faillit être emportée en avant par la porte qui s'ouvrait. Le cor des sentinelles ?! Un son qui annonçait la venue d'étrangers vers la cité cachée ! Oubliant la porte ouverte, oubliant sa dignité de dame, oubliant qu'elle allait se coucher, Farou partit en trombe dans les couloirs et fut la première à arriver dans la grande cour qu'elle venait à peine de quitter. Elle crut alors que son cœur allait exploser de joie.

Car ce fut la majestueuse blancheur d'Asfaloth qui déboula dans la cour.

Elle se précipita vers lui et attrapa ses rênes qui pendaient mollement le long de son encolure recouverte de sueurs. Il devait avoir couru bien vite et bien longtemps pour être si touché par les affres de la fatigue. Farou lui caressa doucement le chanfrein, déclenchant un soupir de contentement, avant de lever un regard joyeux vers son cavalier. Regard qui se fit interloqué en remarquant que ce n'était pas Glorfindel qui était juché sur la selle mais un petit homme bien mal au point.

Farou le regarda un instant avec grande surprise avant de l'aider à déscendre du dos du cheval. Ou plutôt, elle l'empêcha de tomber par terre une fois qu'elle l'eut ôté de la sécurité de la selle. Asfaloth souffla doucement dans le visage de son surprenant cavalier mais même cela ne sembla pas arriver à son esprit. Il ne fit que marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles.

-Vous êtes en sécurité. A Imladris. A Fondcombe, lui dit alors Farou de la voix la plus douce qui soit. Cela sembla apaiser le petit être, bien qu'il soit très mal au point et que ce mal allait de pis en pis à mesure que le temps passait.

-Dame Farou ?

Elle leva un regard étonné sur le serviteur elfe encore plus étonnée qu'elle ne l'était devant ce spectacle insolite qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

-Allez chercher le seigneur Elrond de toute urgence ! Et appelez quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'Asfaloth. Mon pauvre ami a besoin d'eau et d'avoine et son poil doit être frotté et séché.

L'elfe s'inclina rapidement avant de partir en courant vers le bâtiment seigneurial. Farou décrocha sa cape et l'ôta d'un mouvement souple, libérant une cascade de cheveux blancs dénudée de tout ornement. Elle couvrit le corps tremblant de maladie du petit homme pour au moins le soulager de la froideur de la nuit.

-Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant, continuait-elle de dire doucement pour rassurer le malade, même s'il était peu probable qu'il l'entende dans son état de semi-inconscience, Le seigneur Elrond va arriver et son savoir saura vous ôter ce venin qui circule dans vos veines.

Mais il ne fit que sombrer encore plus dans les méandres de l'inconscience. Voyant cela, elle gémit et la panique menaça de l'envahir jusqu'à ce qu'une main rassurante se pose sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête vers Elrond avant de regarder Elladan soulever le corps du petit homme.

-Allez vous coucher, lui fut-il dit pour la deuxième fois de la soirée mais Elrond fut plus autoritaire que sa fille, Nous allons nous occuper de lui.

Et il repartit, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers les Maisons de Guérisons, suivi par Elladan qui portait le petit homme. Elrohir resta le temps de remettre la cape sur les épaules de Farou et réitéra l'ordre déjà donné par sa sœur et son père.

-Je me dois de refuser, se buta tout de même Farou, Je désire m'occuper d'Asfaloth.

Ce disant elle se releva dignement et, posant une main sur l'encolure du cheval, elle le conduisit vers son écurie en congédiant dans le même temps le palefrenier qu'elle avait pourtant appelé et qui venait à peine d'enlever l'attirail au cheval blanc. Elrohir soupira mais il savait ne pas pouvoir la convaincre de prendre du repos et il préféra donner son temps à aider son père et son frère dans la guérison du malade rapporté par Asfaloth. Ce dernier semblait avoir déjà retrouvé ses forces et il hennissait doucement en direction de là d'où il venait mais la main de Farou sur son cou l'empêchait, par son seul contact, de partir retrouver son maître.

-J'aimerais moi aussi y aller, lui dit la jeune femme en brossant son poil dans le sens averse pour lui ôter toute humidité, mais tu es bien plus fatigué que tu ne sembles le croire. Et père ne serait pas content de nous voir alors qu'il nous croit en sécurité ici.

Et, soupirant en concert, les deux arrêtèrent de penser à une telle chose. Farou apporta de l'eau à Asfaloth qui but goulument tant sa course l'avait assoiffé et il mangea tout autant, s'attirant une pique amicale devant sa gourmandise. Pouffant et rabattant les oreilles en arrière, Asfaloth se défendit de son mieux malgré des sons étouffés par une bouche trop pleine de graines. Farou rit devant son manège avant de claquer joyeusement sur la croupe du cheval et de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Une fois hors du box et de sa chaleur, elle frissonna et leva un regard indécis sur le poste de guet. Mais la raison fut plus forte que son entêtement et elle partit en soupirant vers ses quartiers. Elle devait croire en Glorfindel.

Il reviendrait sain et sauf.

* * *

Le cor des sentinelles retentit une nouvelle fois, faisant décoller une myriade d'oiseaux matinaux. La Soleil venait à peine d'entamer sa course de la journée. Dans sa chambre, emmitouflée dans un nid de draps, Farou fut réveillée en sursaut, surprise de se retrouver endormie tant elle avait tournée et virée avant que le sommeil ne la happe. Frottant des yeux encore mal ouverts, car Farou avait cette étrange particularité de ne pas dormir les yeux ouverts comme le reste des elfes, elle tentait de comprendre la raison d'un tel boucan. Puis l'illumination lui vint.

Glorfindel !

Ca ne pouvait être que lui ! Ils n'attendaient pas d'autres personnes aussi tôt ! Sautant hors des draps avec quelque difficulté devant leurs liens étroits issus de son agitation de la veille, la jeune femme se précipita vers la porte mais s'arrêta avant de complétement tirer la poignée. Elle était encore en habits de la vieille, ayant été trop fatiguée pour se changer, et il serait peu convenable qu'elle se présente comme cela. Poussant un cri plaintif devant ce retard, elle se dirigea en vitesse vers ses armoires, y mit un bazar digne d'un enfant difficile, trouva enfin la robe qu'elle cherchait, l'enfila et enfin put sortir de sa chambre. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde rassemblé dans la grande cour et elle eut du mal à se frayer un passage mais elle en avait cure et continuait d'avancer car son odorat développé avait enfin capté cette odeur qu'elle chérissait tant.

Celle de son père adoré.

-Vous êtes enfin de retour, père !, cria-t-elle dès qu'elle fut en vue de l'elfe aux cheveux d'or et son excitation était telle qu'elle en oublia de moduler sa voix vers la douceur. Il en résultat que son cri puissant tira une grimace aux personnes alentours mais Glorfindel lui sourit et la serra contre lui. Farou put ensuite se rendre compte qu'il avait bien trouvé Aragorn et elle le salua également avec chaleur.

-Mae govanen, Estel, mellon nîn.

-Je suis heureux de vous revoir, Farou. Je vous ai pris pour une noble dame jusqu'à ce que vous criiez du moins.

Elle gonfla les joues et se regard se fit noir mais elle ne se défendit pas en grands cris comme l'attendait le rôdeur, qui ne l'avait pas vu en vérité depuis quelques années, et ne fit que se redresser et poser un regard altier et courroucé sur son ami.

-Vos yeux ne vous ont pas abusés, Estel, quand ils vous ont dit avoir vu une noble dame.

Aragorn fit une drôle de tête, s'attirant un petit rire de la part de Glorfindel et un sourire triomphant sur le visage de Farou. Les trois petits hommes qui les accompagnaient se rapprochèrent alors et le moins fin demanda d'une voix inquiète :

-Monsieur Frodon est déjà arrivé, n'est-ce pas ?

Farou cligna des yeux, surprise par leur présence et leur petite taille alors qu'ils n'étaient pas des nains, avant de répondre :

-Asfaloth la mené hier sous le couvert de la nuit. Tous deux se reposent à présent et le seigneur Elrond est au chevet de votre Frodon.

-Comment allait-il ?, s'enquit alors Aragorn.

-Mal je le crains. Bien que je ne sache pas quel mal le rongeait.

Des gémissements se firent entendre de la part des petits et le visage du rôdeur se ferma comme assiégé par une grande crainte. Même Glorfindel se fit sombre tandis que son regard coulait vers les Maisons de Guérison. Le petit être était donc si mal en point ? Il était vrai que son état était alarmant la veille tandis qu'elle le veillait en attendant la venue du seigneur Elrond.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas tant, dit-elle dans le souci d'alléger leur inquiétude, le seigneur Elrond est avec lui et j'ai ouï dire en venant à votre rencontre que Gandalf était aussi auprès de lui.

-Gandalf ?!, s'écrièrent les trois petits d'une même voix et avec un fol espoir dans les yeux. Aragorn sembla aussi surpris par ce fait et posa un regard interrogateur sur Farou. Elle les informa donc que Gandalf était arrivé il y avait peu sur le dos d'un magnifique coursier blanc. Puis elle demanda :

-Pourquoi semblez-vous si surpris de sa présence ici ?

-Parce qu'il avait dit à Frodon de l'attendre à Bree et qu'il n'y était pas.

-Alors, Aragorn, dit Glorfindel, c'est qu'il aura été retardé et aura préféré se rendre directement ici sachant que vous viendrez. Mais il faut une chose bien terrible pour retarder l'un des Istari. Toutefois vous êtes maintenant tous ici et l'Ombre ne peut pas encore se rendre à Imladris. Allez donc vous reposer en attendant des nouvelles de Frodon.

Ces derniers mots s'adressaient surtout aux trois autres petits hommes qui acquiescèrent bien que mortifiés à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir voir Frodon. Mais leur nuit de course avait bien entamé leur endurance et ils accueillirent la promesse de lit et de repos avec joie. Aragorn se retira aussi, laissant le père et la fille enfin ensemble dans la cour désertée par les autres elfes.

-Asfaloth est en bonne santé malgré une grande fatigue, commença par dire Farou en répondant à la question muette de son père qui sourit de soulagement et de reconnaissance. Puis la jeune femme demanda d'une voix inquiète :

-Père que se passe-t-il ? Le ciel est troublé par une ombre et mon esprit l'est encore plus par celle de la peur bien que je ne sache pas ce que je crains réellement. C'est comme si je sentais un mal prendre de plus en plus racines, autant dans le monde que dans mon propre corps.

Et se disant, Farou serra fortement ses bras contre sa poitrine. Glorfindel eut un regard triste avant de passer une main dans les cheveux de sa fille, les ébouriffant au passage et écopant de ce fait un regard noir.

-Allons dans nos quartiers, dit-il ensuite en se mettant en route. Farou le suivit en silence, devinant qu'il lui parlerait quand ils seraient dans l'intimité de leurs appartements. En effet, après s'être posté devant l'ouverture donnant sur les jardins, l'elfe doré reprit la parole :

-L'Ennemi a retrouvé ses forces. Assez pour sortir au plein jour. Nous avons eu affaire aux nagzûl et les orcs n'hésitent plus à attaquer les voyageurs qu'ils croisent. Je crains que de nouveaux temps de guerres et de malheurs ne soient sur le point de commencer.

Farou écoutait en silence. Elle aurait voulu que ce mauvais pressentiment qu'elle sentait ne soit qu'un simple cauchemar mais la réalité était toute autre. Elle savait de quel ennemi parlait Glorfindel. On lui avait appris l'histoire des âges passés. Pas en détails, non ! Mais assez pour qu'elle comprenne la gravité des évènements.

L'Ombre du Mordor s'était réveillée et avançait inexorablement sur eux.

-Il y a-t-il un moyen de le combattre ?, demanda alors Farou d'une voix basse. Elle était en vérité totalement terrifiée par ce qu'elle entrevoyait par les mots de Glorfindel. Et elle ne comprenait pas la raison d'une telle frayeur.

-Il y a peut-être un moyen mais rien n'a été pour l'heure décidé.

-Alors, commença Farou avec un léger sourire, il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Quel joli mot pour un beau concept. Puis son sourire se fana et elle alla rejoindre Glorfindel, posant son regard sur la verdure et les fleurs du jardin, humant l'air et gorgeant ses narines de ses bonnes odeurs. Elle avait peur, certes elle devait l'avouer, mais l'aura d'Imladris arrivait encore à l'apaiser. Toutefois son instinct craignait quelque chose.

Et elle ne savait pas quoi.

Posant son regard sur l'air déterminé de son père, elle crut comprendre. Il était le sénéchal d'Imladris. Si des ennemis menaçaient la cité, il devrait mener les troupes à leur rencontre. Il devrait alors partir. Et elle ? Elle était une femme. Devrait-elle rester sagement à attendre ? Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, car cela pouvait s'avérer bien plus dur et douloureux qu'il ne le semblait, mais elle ne sentait pas que c'était là son destin. Les deux elfes restèrent immobiles dans ce doux silence à regarder la vie des jardins jusqu'à qu'un tapement sur la porte ne les sorte de leur contemplation. Glorfindel alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à Erestor.

-Le repas va bientôt commencer. J'ai pensé venir vous prévenir de vous habiller pour l'occasion.

Glorfindel haussa un sourcil avant d'aviser sa tenue pleine de poussière, de boue et de crins de cheval. Riant légèrement, il remercia le conseiller avant de disparaître dans sa chambre. Farou salua Erestor avant de faire de même. Et elle grimaça devant le bazar régnant dans sa chambre. Elle avait vraiment été pressée quelques heures plus tôt. Elle entreprit de redonner une apparence saine à la pièce avant de choisir une sobre robe blanche pour le repas. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Même si les temps étaient graves, il restait quelques habitudes auxquelles on ne pouvait pas manquer.

* * *

Les cloches retentirent dans toute la vallée, annonçant le début du repas. Cela faisait plusieurs jours depuis l'arrivée mouvementée des petits hommes, que Farou appris par la suite être des hobbits, et le cavalier d'Asfaloth s'était remis de ses blessures. On avait donc décidé de faire un festin à cette occasion. Farou et Glorfindel se rendirent ensemble dans la grande salle de la maison d'Elrond puis se séparèrent. Farou prit sa place habituelle tandis que Glorfindel allait s'asseoir à côté d'Elrond qui siégeait dans un grand fauteuil au bout de la grande table. Elle sourit à Arwen, assise en face d'elle, avant de regarder plus attentivement les convives. Outre les elfes, auxquels il fallait rajouter Elladan, Elrohir et Erestor, il y avait des nains, dont leur chef Gloin, et les hobbits étaient aussi présents. Farou posa son regard sur Frodon Sacquet, car tel était le nom du cavalier d'Asfaloth, et fut soulagée de le voir avec un air gai, bien que dépassé par les grands seigneurs qui l'entouraient.

Après tout on l'avait placé tout près d'eux.

La nourriture fut alors amenée, précédée par une odeur alléchante et alliant la quantité à la qualité, et Farou s'y intéressa bien plus qu'à ce qui l'entourait. Son appétit dévorant ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté bien qu'il se soit stabilisé. En effet, lors de son enfance, elle avait eu souvent des poussées de faim intense, coïncidant souvent avec sa croissance ou une grande peur et, avec l'âge adulte, elles étaient devenues de plus en plus rare.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas la jeune elfe de manger comme quatre sans toutefois en ressortir les effets néfastes.

La soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. On avait pour l'heure oublié l'ombre qui s'élevait du Mordor ou alors on n'en avait pas encore connaissance car certains ignoraient que le Mal était revenu dans le monde. Après le repas, ils se rendirent tous dans la Salle du Feu et les musiciens, suivant le rythme donné par Lindir, leur firent écouter des merveilles, régalant leurs oreilles d'un festin d'un autre genre. Bilbon, aussi présent à la grande joie de Frodon, récita un poème devant tous et en reçut les compliments des elfes. Farou chanta elle aussi car Lindir lui avait donné des cours pour moduler sa voix et elle avait trouvé un passe-temps dans ce domaine.

Bientôt les convives s'en allèrent par petits groupes, la nuit, de plus en plus noire, étant trop avancée pour continuer à être éveillé. Après avoir étouffé, aussi discrètement qu'elle le pouvait, un énième bâillement, Faoru se décidé à rejoindre elle aussi ses quartiers. Ce n'est qu'en sortant qu'elle remarqua que son père s'était déjà retiré, tout comme Erestor. En y regardant de plus près, elle ne trouva pas non plus Gandalf ou le seigneur Elrond.

-Auraient-ils à parler de choses trop graves pour attendre le lever de la Soleil ?, se demanda-t-elle à voix haute mais vite la fatigue se refit sentir avec une force plus grande encore. Prenant comme acquis qu'elle n'avait rien à faire dans une telle discussion, la jeune elfe se dirigea en baillant, se décrochant cette fois la mâchoire puisqu'elle était seule, vers la partie de la cité où se trouvaient ses appartements.

Même si elle pressentait un tournant pour son existence.

* * *

Plus ils s'avançaient dans les couloirs d'Imladris, alors désertés par ses occupants, et plus les sons de la fête se faisaient de plus en plus faibles. Glorfindel eut un petit soupir : après sa confrontation avec les Neuf Cavaliers, il aurait bien aimé se détendre pour une nuit, sachant pertinemment que les temps à venir allaient être tout sauf calmes. Erestor remarqua son soupir et devina aisément quelle pensée accablait son ami. Il lui lança un sourire complice car lui-même aurait voulu prendre une nuit de calme, même si, pour le chef des conseillers, cela aurait été à la bibliothèque et non à la fête.

A la tête de leur petite procession, Elrond et Gandalf parlaient entre eux d'un ton assez bas pour que les deux autres elfes ne les entendent pas. Mais les voix commençaient à monter et le magicien finit par s'arrêter en tapant son bâton sur le sol dans un mouvement d'humeur ce qui arracha une grimace au maître des lieux.

-Il faut pourtant le lui dire !, tonna-t-il, tout semblant de discrétion oublié dans son énervement, Au moins à lui. Pas à _elle_, certes, mais lui doit être mis au courant !

-En aucun cas nous devons pencher dans la décision qu'elle devra prendre !, contra Elrond avec force pour faire valoir son point de vue. Car cela pourrait mener à bien pire que la situation avec Sauron ne le serait s'il retrouvait toutes ses forces !

-Et quelle sera la situation si_ elle_ le rejoint ?, demanda l'Istar en s'appuyant sur son bâton. Glorfindel haussa un sourcil puis se tourna vers Erestor qui secoua la tête, lui indiquant qu'il ne comprenait pas plus que lui les tenants et les aboutissants de cette discussion.

-C'est le risque que je prends en gardant le silence !, continuait d'argumenter Elrond, les deux adversaires de cette joute verbale ayant oubliés qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Mais je vous le dis, Gandalf, pire arrivera si on essaye de lui enlever le pouvoir de choisir ! Ne le sentez-vous pas ?

Le magicien garda le silence. Il avait fermé douloureusement les yeux et avait détourné la tête. Ô oui il le sentait ! Il sentait ce terrible destin que le seigneur Elrond avait entrevu dans l'une de ses visions si jamais on venait à l'empêcher d'affronter son choix. Mais cela n'enlevait rien à la douleur que le vieil homme ressentait à l'idée de lui cacher la vérité et surtout des souffrances qui en résulteraient.

Le semi-elfe et le magicien prirent soudain conscience que Glorfindel et Erestor avaient tout entendu de leur conversation. Elrond pâlit en avisant la tête de son sénéchal : vu son air crispé et ses yeux écarquillés par le choc il avait compris de_ qui_ il était question, à défaut de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Toutefois, aux vues de leur ton et de leurs paroles graves, il n'aimait pas cela. Quel que soit l'objet de cette conversation, il ne présageait rien de bon pour celle qui en était le cœur.

Sa chère protégée. Farou.

-Il faut dévoiler la vérité maintenant, Elrond, avant que des mots durs qui n'ont pas leur place ici ne soient prononcés, reprit Gandalf. Le semi-elfe porta deux doigts à ses tempes douloureuses avant de dire :

-Glorfindel je vais vous dire ce que je _peux_ dévoiler. Mais pas ici alors que des oreilles indiscrètes peuvent nous entendre. Allons à mon bureau.

L'elfe doré acquiesça d'un mouvement plutôt sec. Les trois elfes et le magicien se dirigèrent en silence jusqu'au bureau du seigneur d'Imladris. Erestor comprit bien son rôle dans la confrontation qui allait suivre : Gandalf était clairement du côté de Glorfindel et Elrond attendait que son conseiller le soutienne pour ainsi équilibrer le rapport de forces. Même si le conseiller doutait de faire grand poids devant un Glorfindel énervé : ses colères étaient déjà terribles mais quand, Farou était en jeu, il perdait tout contrôle.

Et Erestor avait peur qu'il ne prononce des paroles irréparables qu'il regretterait amèrement une fois son calme retrouvé.

-Déjà, commença Elrond dès qu'ils furent dans le bureau dont la porte fut fermée à clé, tout ce que j'ai fait ou n'est pas fait et que je ferai concernant Farou n'a jamais été pour lui nuire.

Glorfindel acquiesça sans dire mot et Elrond eut un discret soupir de soulagement en voyant son aura de colère s'abaisser quelque peu. L'amitié qu'il entretenait avec l'ancien noble de Gondolin lui tenait à cœur et le seigneur elfe se promit à l'instant de faire attention à ce qu'il dirait- ou ne dirait pas- pour ne pas ruiner cette amitié vieille de plusieurs dizaines de siècles.

-Qu'avez-vous vu par rapport à Farou ?, demanda alors Glorfindel, prenant si vite la parole qu'Elrond n'eut pas le temps de commencer comme il l'aurait voulu. Soupirant, il fut obligé de répondre autre chose que ce qu'attendait son sénéchal :

-Je ne peux tout vous dévoiler, Glorfindel. Posez une autre question.

Le guerrier étrécit ses yeux et se tendit à ces paroles. Gandalf et Erestor s'écartèrent de lui car il n'y avait plus là l'affable elfe qu'ils connaissaient le plus souvent mais un fauve dangereux, un guerrier légendaire qui avait à lui tout seul tué un Balrog, même s'il avait payé cette victoire de sa propre vie.

-Que pouvez-vous me dire?, finit-il par demander d'une voix sèche sans bouger de sa place.

Elrond déglutit nerveusement puis riva son regard dans le bleu, rendu coupant par la colère, des yeux de Glorfindel. Et il se redressa soudain, montrant que son statut de seigneur ne pouvait accepter tant de menace venant de son interlocuteur. Glorfindel consentit alors à détendre quelque peu son corps mais ne baissa pas les yeux.

-Cette enfant n'est pas une elfe mais cela vous l'avez deviné, n'est-ce pas Glorfindel ?, dit Elrond en faisant le tour du bureau pour se placer en face de l'autre elfe. Glorfindel cligna des yeux, sûrement surpris par la question, avant de répondre :

-En effet, il y a trop d'éléments discordants dans son comportement. Comme le fait qu'elle mange bien plus que tous autres, qu'elle voit dans le noir sans aucun problème, qu'elle dorme les yeux fermés ou bien alors, encore plus frappant, sa voix très, non trop, développée. Mais cela ne change en rien le fait qu'elle est ma protégée. Ma fille.

-C'est ce qui rend ma situation plus difficile, mellon nîn, lui dit alors Elrond dans une attitude apaisante. Croyez-moi, je voudrais tout vous dire mais le poids de ce que je sais me retient plus fermement que des chaînes ne le feraient.

La peine dans la voix d'Elrond toucha profondément Glorfindel dont la colère tomba d'un coup. Il eut un pauvre sourire et indiqua un fauteuil avec un air de question sur le visage. Elrond acquiesça silencieusement et l'elfe doré s'assit lourdement sur le meuble sans toutefois perdre en grâce. Trois soupirs de soulagement se firent alors entendre et leurs maîtres respectives s'assirent eux-aussi. Erestor surtout était soulagé car, finalement, il n'avait pas eu à intervenir.

-Que pouvez-vous me dire, Elrond ?, répéta Glorfindel. Le seigneur se pencha en avant et joignit ses mains avant de commencer d'une voix neutre :

-J'avais vu un futur mais ce dernier n'a maintenant plus lieu d'être. Et savez-vous pourquoi ? Savez-vous quel évènement a déclenché ce changement temporel ?

-Non je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, dit Glorfindel avant de marmonner qu'il n'était pas doté d'un don de divination. Puis il fronça les sourcils, comme si une évidence ou la solution venait de le frapper et demanda : Est-ce lié à Farou ?

-C'est plus que d'être lié, expliqua Elrond, cherchant ses mots pour le faire d'une façon compréhensible et dans la limite de ce qu'il voulait, et pouvait, révéler. Farou _est_ cet évènement qui a changé le futur de ce monde. Ou plutôt, devrais-je dire, le fait que vous, un elfe, l'est récupérée et élevée dans la lumière.

-Je ne comprends pas, assena Glorfindel avec une grande simplicité. En vérité, il avait bien compris ce qu'Elrond lui disait mais pas le fait que ce soit Farou en elle-même, ou du moins son existence chez les elfes, qui change à ce point le futur. Elle n'avait que trop peu de poids, du moins actuellement, pour changer quelque chose au destin du monde.

-Ô Valar ! Puis-je en révéler plus ?

La détresse d'Elrond était sincère. Glorfindel jeta un œil à Gandalf mais le magicien restait désespérément silencieux alors l'elfe doré se tourna vers Erestor qui paraissait aussi perdu que lui. En désespoir de cause, il se tourna à nouveau vers Elrond et lui demanda d'une voix pressante:

-Ne pouvez-vous vraiment pas m'en dire plus, Elrond ?

-Si je le fais vous voudrez intervenir !, s'écria le semi-elfe avant de reprendre d'un ton plus calme : C'est déjà sûrement le cas. Alors il me faut votre promesse, Glorfindel, que vous ne révéleriez rien, de paroles ou de gestes, de ce qu'il vient d'être dit ! Et je sais que vous ne briserez pas votre promesse quel que soit le degré d'amour que vous portez à cette enfant.

Glorfindel serra les mâchoires puis il riva une nouvelle fois ses yeux dans ceux de son seigneur et prononça en quenya :

_-Moi Glorfindel de Gondolin et d'Imladris, Tueur de Balrog, Deux-fois né, Sénéchal d'Imladris, je jure de ne jamais révéler par les mots, l'esprit ou le corps quoi que soit relatif à ce qu'il a été dit en cette pièce ou sur ce que je pourrai en conclure dans mes heures de pensées. Je le jure sur ma vie et mon honneur et que les Valar soient témoins de ce serment._

Elrond regarda son ami d'un air stupéfait : il s'était coincé dans un serment de son propre chef ! Lui-même il s'était fixé les chaînes qui l'empêcheraient de parler de cette discussion. Voyant le regard surpris d'Elrond, Glorfindel sourit légèrement avant de dire du ton de l'évidence :

-Je vous ai toujours fait confiance, Elrond.

Le cœur du semi-elfe fut alors en liesse car il savait que son amitié avec Glorfindel n'avait pas été compromise par le secret qu'il se devait de garder. Puis il soupira et se refit grave. Prenant sa tête dans l'une de ses mains, il réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait encore dévoiler. Il capta alors un regard de Gandalf et choisit de laisser le magicien prendre la parole à sa place.

-Le destin de Farou ne sera pas facile, dit-il de sa voix grave en se tournant vers Glorfindel, et vous ne pourrez guère l'aider, je le crains. Et cela pour deux raisons. La première est que vous n'en aurez pas la possibilité la plupart du temps car il serait vraiment une grande chance que vous vous retrouviez au même endroit qu'elle au bon moment. La deuxième est celle qui retient le seigneur Elrond. Il ne faut pas, comprenez-le bien Glorfindel, que quiconque intervienne dans le choix qu'elle devra faire.

-De quel choix parlez-vous ?, murmura Glorfindel dont l'air se faisait de plus en plus sombre à mesure que la crainte qu'un malheur s'abatte sur sa fille adoptive prenait place dans son esprit. Elrond et Gandalf ne dirent rien et se regardèrent puis le seigneur elfe marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et plongea son regard dans la nuit noire, la pose raide et les mains croisées dans le dos. Sa voix s'éleva alors dans le silence et ses mots tonnèrent comme le tonnerre d'une nuit d'orage :

-Elle devra choisir entre les Ténèbres et la Lumière.

Il n'eut aucune réaction à ses paroles. Gandalf avait baissé la tête et ses yeux étaient cachés par le large rebord de son chapeau. Quant à Erestor et Glorfindel, trop sonnés par ces mots, ils ne faisaient que cligner des yeux. Puis l'elfe doré demanda d'une voix basse :

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Pourquoi devra-t-elle faire un tel choix ?

-Nous ne pouvons rien dire de plus, le coupa Elrond avant qu'il ne pose d'autres questions ou expose ses hypothèses. Faites-vous une idée avec ce que vous venez d'apprendre mais ne lui dite rien et ne laissez pas paraître votre trouble.

Glorfindel allait protester mais Gandalf reprit la parole avant qu'il ne puisse le faire :

-Réfléchissez, Glorfindel ! Elle sera en grand émoi quand elle l'apprendra. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'elle se sentira trahie si vous savez tout de l'affaire ? Il vaut mieux que vous restiez dans une relative ignorance.

Glorfindel serra son poing avant de se détendre et d'acquiescer aux paroles du magicien. La tension dans l'air chuta d'un coup, au grand soulagement des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Elrond se décala de la fenêtre et alla se rasseoir dans son fauteuil puis entreprit de passer au sujet réel de son départ de la fête :

-Nous avons à parler d'autres choses, plus pressantes pour Imladris et le reste de la Terre du Milieu. L'Anneau unique a été retrouvé et les forces de l'Ennemi sont déjà en marche. Les Neuf ne sont pas morts dans la crue de la Bruinen et, dès qu'ils auront trouvé de nouvelles montures, ils se remettront à la recherche de l'Anneau.

-Il est ici n'est-ce pas ?, intervint pour la première fois Erestor. Glorfindel fit un signe d'acquiescement avant de suivre la parole au geste :

-C'est le semi-homme qui est revenu blessé sur le dos d'Asfaloth qui le porte.

-En effet, Glorfindel !, dit Gandalf avant de secouer la tête en déclarant d'une voix lasse : Et c'est un poids qu'il n'a que trop porté. Il ne faut plus rien lui demander.

-Mais l'Anneau de l'ennemi ne peut rester à Imladris, Gandalf, leur apprit Elrond et son ton était sans appel. Cette cité est plus en danger que vous ne le pensez. Mes fils sont revenus ce matin, alors qu'ils pensaient repartir pour le nord, avec de bien mauvaises nouvelles : ils ont vu les signes que des gobelins se rassemblent dans les Monts Brumeux et d'étranges oiseaux sont vus jusqu'à Bree. L'ennemi se rassemble et s'apprête à nous attaquer.

-Je me dois maintenant de vous le dire, dit soudain Gandalf d'un ton si grave que les trois elfes se figèrent dans l'attente d'une affreuse nouvelle. Pourtant ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qui leur tomba dessus. Saroumane nous a trahis ! Il convoitait l'Anneau depuis longtemps et sa malice vient de se dévoiler. Il m'a fait prisonnier et c'est là la raison de mon absence à Bree. Mais j'en dirais plus lors de votre conseil, Elrond.

-Alors le magicien blanc s'est allié à Sauron, murmura Erestor en fronçant les sourcils, L'espoir est-il encore permis ?

-Ne perdez pas espoir Erestor !, s'exclama alors Glorfindel en se tournant, presque furieux, vers l'elfe aux cheveux de jais, Notre adversaire n'est pas Morgoth, le Noir Ennemi, mais son vil serviteur qui n'a pas encore retrouvé toute sa puissance. Après ce que nous avons vécu, nous ne devons pas désespérer devant si peu.

-Si peu ?!, s'étrangla Erestor et Elrond dévisagea son ami comme s'il était fou.

-Oui si peu !, répéta l'elfe doré avant de s'expliquer : Il n'y a ni balrogs, ni dragons ! Juste ces imbéciles d'orcs et les wargs sauvages. Pensons à nos forces : les trois royaumes elfiques sont encore debout et l'Héritier d'Isildur est encore en vie, même s'il s'est pour l'heure détourné de sa tâche. L'Anneau est entre nos mains et non dans celles de nos ennemis. Il nous reste du temps pour penser à résister à la prochaine attaque de l'Ennemi et des moyens pour y parvenir.

-Vous avez un optimisme de fou, mellon nîn, marmonna Erestor en passant une main fatiguée dans sa chevelure. Glorfindel renifla avant de grogner :

-Et vous, vous êtes trop pessimiste pour votre propre santé.

Un petit rire échappa à Gandalf et il riva un regard amusé sur ces deux elfes si dissemblables mais qui étaient amis depuis longtemps. Le magicien avait craint de perdre espoir, lui aussi, pendant un instant, mais les paroles de Glorfindel lui avaient rappelé qu'il était encore trop tôt pour le faire.

-Bien parlé, Glorfindel ! Tout espoir n'est pas perdu tant que l'Anneau est encore en notre possession. Mais ne parlons pas maintenant de son sort car le conseil du seigneur Elrond n'aurait alors plus de sens.

Elrond acquiesça en silence et ils prirent congé les uns des autres. En sortant du bureau, Glorfindel eut un temps d'arrêt avant de se tourner vers son seigneur :

-Cela finissait-il mal?

Elrond comprit très bien de quoi il était question. Mais il n'avait pas de réponse.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu. Le futur est incertain la concernant.

Glorfindel hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Elrond y resta encore un peu, réfléchissant dans le silence. Il avait dévoilé beaucoup de choses à l'elfe doré, peut-être plus que ce que la prudence aurait conseillé de dire, et il espérait que les choses n'en seraient pas compliquées. Le semi-elfe ferma les yeux un court instant. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il craignait le moment de ce choix.

Car que choisirait-elle dans sa douleur et sa soudaine solitude ?

* * *

Voilà voilà.

Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur le Conseil d'Elrond. Il devrait me prendre moins de temps car je pense avoir moins de choses à changer. En attendant, je vous laisse cogiter sur les différentes révélations de ce chapitre.

A la prochaine. :)


	4. Chapitre 3: Le Conseil d'Elrond

Et bien ça faisait longtemps. J'avais presque le sentiment que j'allais abandonner cette fic tellement j'avais plus envie de l'écrire. Et en effet, le scénario comme je l'avais pensé ne me tente plus du tout. J'ai toutefois trouvé un autre scénario qui me permet de rattacher à mes idées futures, qui me tentaient plus, plus vite et en détachant Farou de la Communauté. Alors oui, c'est décidé, je ne vais pas lui faire suivre nos amis. Ce qui veut dire que la majorité des chapitres en brouillon ne veut plus donc ça sera du neuf, ce qui me tente plus qu'une reprise.

Alors, voici le Conseil d'Elrond. J'ai choisi de faire un mixte du film et du livre. Certains passages sont du point de vue de Glorfindel, d'autres de Farou.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Le Conseil d'Elrond_

Lorsque Glorfindel revint dans ses quartiers après avoir pris congé d'Elrond, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller vérifier si Farou allait bien. Sa jeune protégée dormait déjà à poings fermés, enroulée comme elle le faisait toujours dans un amas de couettes et de draps. Rassuré, l'elfe referma la porte avant que la lumière et le raclement de la porte ne la réveille, amenant par là des questions qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à éluder.

Elrond lui avait bien spécifié de ne rien lui dire.

Glorfindel n'alla pas se coucher tout de suite malgré le fait qu'il fasse déjà bien nuit et qu'il allait devoir se lever tôt le lendemain pour coordonner la garde en ces prémices d'une période de guerre. Il sentait que l'air habituellement pur d'Imladris était comme vicié par un mal latent qui n'attendait qu'une occasion pour se dévoiler au grand jour.

L'Anneau de l'Ennemi était en ces murs.

Combien de temps pourraient-ils l'y cacher ? Elrond prendrait-il le risque de l'y garder, au contraire que son intuition le pensait ? Tant de questions qui taraudaient le sénéchal…en plus de ses préoccupations concernant Farou ! Grognant de frustration, Glorfindel se força à oublier ces problèmes, pour le moment, pour pouvoir se reposer et réfléchir plus intelligemment le lendemain. Il eut toutefois une petite moue amusée avant de s'allonger sur son lit : vu comme il était inquiet d'une probable attaque ennemie sur la cité, ses hommes allaient en déguster dans les prochains entraînements.

La journée suivante le vit levé avant même que les rayons du soleil ne percent l'horizon. Farou dormait encore quand il sortit de leurs appartements pour se diriger vers les salles des gardes. Certains de ses hommes s'y trouvaient déjà, échauffant leurs muscles en prévision de l'entraînement, prenant les nouvelles de leurs affectations de la journée, discutant politique et guerre. Ils arrêtèrent pourtant toutes actions quand Glorfindel entra dans la salle et le saluèrent avec autant de chaleur que de rigueur militaire. Le sénéchal leur renvoya leur salut avant de s'approcher de Dinen qui s'entraînait aux fléchettes dans un coin.

-Vous serez bientôt plus dangereux à cet art qu'à celui de l'arc, plaisanta Glorfindel, arrivant même à faire s'étirer les lèvres de son second en un petit sourire.

-Utiles, murmura-t-il en lançant la dernière qu'il lui restait en main. Elle fila droite et rapide et s'enfonça de toute sa longueur en plein cœur de la cible. Glorfindel siffla légèrement devant la performance. Dinen n'avait même pas pris la peine de diriger son regard vers la cible, laissant ses yeux sur son sénéchal qui lui faisait face. Sans dire un mot, il alla récupérer les petites armes qu'il rangea dans une sacoche en cuir où était attachée une petite fiole en verre contenant un liquide jaunâtre.

-Poison, fut le seul mot que le regard surpris de Glorfindel lui tira. Le sénéchal ne put s'empêcher un petit rire. Dinen était retors. Vraiment retors. Il plaignait l'orc où tout autre ennemi qui se prendrait l'une de ses fléchettes. Sans aucun doute possible, c'était là un poison mortel.

-Bien, Dinen, faites sonner le regroupement. Nous commençons l'entraînement dès maintenant.

L'elfe inclina la tête et partit à sa tâche. Bientôt toute la garde se trouva dans la salle d'entraînement et commença le long et éprouvant programme qu'avait prévu Glorfindel. Il ne les exténua pourtant pas car ils se devaient d'être prêts et aptes au combat n'importe quand. Une attaque pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment. Cette pensée rappela au sénéchal que le groupe d'éclaireurs de Silivren n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la cité pour guetter leur venue. Ils ne tardèrent pas et bientôt le jeune elfe aux cheveux blancs marchait aux côtés de son commandant en lui disant son rapport.

-Nous avons poussé nos éclairages jusqu'aux pieds des Monts Brumeux et j'ai recueilli les informations du groupe que j'avais envoyé voir du côté du Glanduin. La situation est comme il y a dix-huit ans, hîr Glorfindel. Les gobelins des Monts Brumeux descendent dans les plaines pour des raids de plus en plus fréquents. Nous n'avons par contre pas vu la moindre trace des Nazgûls. Je sais avoir fait très attention pour ne pas croiser leur route, mes hommes et moi n'étant pas de taille face à de tels ennemis, mais leur présence est difficile à ne pas percevoir. Ils ne sont vraiment plus dans les parages.

-Je vous remercie, Silivren. Vous pouvez aller vous reposer.

L'éclaireur le salua avant de se diriger vers ses quartiers. Maintenant que son service était terminé, Glorfindel le vit relâcher ses épaules, montrant sa fatigue. Silivren était un excellent soldat mais peut-être en faisait-il un peu trop quand Dinen n'était pas là pour veiller à ce qu'il se repose. Glorfindel alla ensuite vérifier les dispositifs de guet et de veille à la porte. Si les gobelins devenaient menaçants, ils devaient qu'être plus vigilants. Ce ne fut qu'en début d'après-midi qu'il s'en retourna vers ses quartiers. Il devait avoir reçu les papiers de la journée à cette heure-ci.

-Glorfindel !, firent soudain deux voix d'une façon identique. Le sénéchal n'eut pas à se retourner pour savoir quelles personnes venaient de l'apostropher. C'était évident.

Les jumeaux d'Elrond.

-Elladan ! Elrohir !, dit-il d'un air enjoué en donnant l'accolade à chacun des frères, Bien le bonjour. Que vous faut-il ?

-On vous cherchait, Glorfindel, dit Elrohir. Elladan hocha la tête à ses côtés et continua :

-Père nous a envoyé vous dire qu'il va réunir un Conseil secret pour parler du futur de l'Anneau. L'elfe fit une pause avant de dire avec un petit sourire : Il a bien fait comprendre à Gandalf qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ici.

-Et cela, comment le savez-vous ?

Les deux jumeaux eurent le même sourire innocent. Un sourire qui ne trompait plus Glorfindel qui avait participé à l'éducation des deux elfes. De vraies fripouilles. Ils avaient dû espionner leur père. Bien qu'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais. Ils diraient sûrement qu'ils passaient par là par un total hasard et avait entendu la conversation.

En tout cas, l'intuition de Glorfindel se confirmait.

L'Anneau ne resterait pas à Imladris.

* * *

Farou passa un énième couloir sans trouver la personne qu'elle cherchait et poussa de ce fait un énième soupir. Où donc était passé son père ? Il était déjà parti quand elle s'était réveillée, l'entraînement de la garde était déjà fini quand elle s'était rendue à leur salle et les postes de guet avaient déjà étaient visités quand elle y était allée. Son père l'avait devancée dans tous ses déplacements. Et, alors que la logique aurait voulu qu'il s'en retourne à ses appartements pour faire ses papiers, il ne l'avait pas fait.

Elle ne le trouvait nulle part !

Alors qu'elle empêchait un cri de frustration de lui échapper- quel manque de grâce cela aurait été !- elle vit l'un des hobbits se diriger en catimini vers l'une des pièces de conseil ouvertes. Reconnaissant Sam, elle en fut encore plus surprise. Contrairement à Pippin et Merry, Sam était assez respectueux pour ne pas fouiller toutes les salles de la cité. Et là, il agissait comme s'il ne voulait pas être vu. Sa curiosité prenant le dessus, Farou décida de le suivre sans faire connaître sa présence. Remarquant soudain qu'il allait droit sur l'un des gardes de son père-que diantre faisait-il là ?- elle le tira en arrière, bâillonnant sa bouche par la même occasion. Il se débattit avec plus de force qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée et se retourna vers elle, le visage rouge et le souffle court :

-Non mais ! Ça ne va pas de tirer les gens par derrière comme ça et en plus en les…Ah ! Dame Farou. Euh…pardon…euh…je ne faisais rien de mal ! Promis.

Farou pouffa légèrement en avisant ses joues colorées par un autre rouge que plus tôt. Sa gêne en était mignonne.

-Et que faisiez-vous, maître Gamegie ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix taquine, décidée à s'amuser un peu plus de cette gêne.

-Euh…Je me dirigeais vers là pour…pour aller voir les jardins !

-L'accès aux jardins se trouvent à un autre endroit. Par-là, vous vous dirigez vers une salle de conseil.

-Ah vraiment ?, dit-il d'un air soulagé comme s'il craignait de s'être perdu avant de se rappeler la conversation et de dire à toute vitesse : Non, en fait je suis perdu. Merci de l'indication, Dame Farou.

Alors qu'il repartait, dépité, dans l'autre sens, la voix de Farou l'arrêta :

-Père a posté des gardes autour de cette salle. Il s'y passe quelque chose. Faisons un marché : vous me dites ce qu'il en retourne, car vous devez le savoir pour fouiner ainsi, et je vous aide à passer les gardes.

Sam ne réfléchit que quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer et de s'accroupir devant Farou, restée assise à terre, pour lui murmurer :

-Je crois avoir entendu parler d'un conseil secret. Maître Frodon y a été convié.

-Et vous voulez aussi y participer ?, s'enquit Farou, s'attirant un regard à la fois gêné et déterminé.

-« Ne le perdez pas, Sam Gamegie » que Messire Gandalf a dit à Cul-de-Sac. Je sais que maintenant les Grandes Gens et les Belles Gens peuvent s'en occuper mais s'il advenait que Maître Frodon devait se rendre quelque part, comment l'accompagner sans être au courant ?

-Bien, lui dit Farou après avoir pesé les informations, suivez-moi sans un bruit.

L'elfe et le hobbit se dirigèrent alors incognito jusqu'à la salle ouverte et Sam dénicha la cachette idéale en la présence d'un gros arbuste juste derrière les fauteuils des invités au conseil. Farou ne fut pas surprise d'y retrouver le seigneur Elrond, Gandalf ainsi que Erestor et son père, tous deux conseillers d'Imladris, et elle savait déjà que Frodon y assistait mais le fait que tous les invités politiques de la cité, les elfes de Vertbois, Gildor du Mithlond, les hommes du Gondor et les nains d'Erebor, ainsi qu'Aragorn, y assistent fut autre chose.

-Quoi qu'il s'y trame, murmura-t-elle très bas, c'est quelque chose d'important qui concerne toutes les races de Terre du Milieu. Intéressant.

-Etrangers venus de terres lointaines, amis de toujours, commença alors Elrond d'une voix des plus seigneuriales, vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction, nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincus. Chaque race est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun. Que commence ce Conseil.

Farou écarquilla les yeux. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour un service rendu à un hobbit s'avérait avoir des conséquences bien plus conséquentes qu'elle ne l'avait supposé. Pendant un instant, elle faillit décider de ne repartir puisqu'elle n'y avait pas été conviée mais sa curiosité fut trop grande et son instinct, que son père lui avait appris de toujours suivre, lui soufflait de rester. Le nain Gloïn commença le premier pour leur raconter la raison de sa venue à Imladris. Farou apprit donc les problèmes que connaissaient les nains et les hommes de l'est et qu'ils étaient liés à un anneau.

-Que vient faire un anneau dans des problèmes aussi graves ?, grogna-t-elle de mécompréhension. Sentant Sam s'agitait à côté d'elle, elle le fixa de ses yeux bleus si profonds, quémandant une réponse s'il en avait une.

-Gandalf a dit que c'était l'Anneau unique de Sauron.

-L'Anneau unique ?, répéta Farou et un frison la parcourut sans qu'elle en comprenne la raison. Elle s'intéressa à nouveau à ce qu'il se disait au Conseil. Elrond était parti dans le conte de l'histoire de l'Anneau de son début à ce que l'on avait pensé sa fin. Farou écouta, appréciant le niveau de détails et mettant de côté ces informations. Elles pourraient lui servir plus tard. Quand le seigneur elfe en vint à la faute d'Isildur, une autre voix s'éleva.

Une voix humaine.

Se tordant le cou, Farou put voir que son auteur était Boromir du Gondor. Il s'étonnait de cela car nul récit de son pays ne faisait part d'une destruction possible de l'Anneau qui n'était pas advenue

-Hélas c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, lui dit alors Elrond, Isildur le garda et bientôt l'Anneau l'entraîna dans la mort et lui-même fut perdu mais voilà qu'il est de retour.

-Permettez-moi, maître Elrond, répondit Boromir en se levant, mais je me dois d'intervenir car je viens du Gondor. Et la vérité sur ce qu'il se passe, je me dois de vous la révéler. Ne croyez pas qu'au Pays du Gondor le sang de Nûmenor soit épuisé, ni que toute sa fierté et sa dignité soit oubliées. Par les actions du Gondor, les gens de l'Est sont encore repoussés et ceux de Morgul tenus aux abois. Mais une nouvelle fois des volutes de fumée s'élève de l'Orodruin que nous nommons Montagne du Destin. Le Mordor s'est réveillé et la guerre a fondu sur nous. Mais je ne viens pas ici à Fondcombe demander de l'aide pour la guerre mais pour demander conseil au sage Elrond. Mon frère et moi avons été troublés par le même rêve. Dans ce rêve, le ciel s'assombrissait à l'est, le tonnerre grondait de façon croissante, mais à l'ouest s'attardait une pâle lumière, et de cette lumière sortait une voix, lointaine mais claire, et qui criait :

_Cherche l'épée qui fut brisée :_

_A Imladris elle se trouve ;_

_Des conseils seront pris_

_Plus forts que les charmes de Morgul._

_Un signe sera montré_

_Que le Destin est proche_

_Car le Fléau d'Isildur se réveillera_

_Et le Semi-Homme se dressera._

Alors Boromir dit que ni lui ni son frère n'y avait compris quelque chose et qu'ils étaient allés voir leur père Denethor, l'Intendant du Gondor, qui avait fini par envoyer son fils ainé à Fondcombe chercher conseil. Et il avait eu raison de venir car le Fléau d'Isildur n'était autre que l'Anneau unique et il était maintenant temps de le produire à la vue de tous.

-Montrez-leur l'Anneau, Frodon, dit alors Elrond d'une voix grave et solennelle et en tendant le bras vers le socle qui se dressait au milieu de la pièce. Farou se tendit sans en comprendre véritablement la raison car elle se sentait oppressée comme si un ennemi grandement redouté marchait maintenant vers elle. Et quand Frodon posa l'Anneau sur le socle, ce fut comme si la foudre lui était tombée dessus. Elle se figea et siffla nerveusement tant que le semi-homme eut la main posée sur l'Anneau mais dès qu'il fut libre et put répandre ses murmures, elle sentit une terreur horrible lui vriller l'estomac, comme lorsque enfant elle avait des visions étranges de guerres lointaines dans son sommeil, et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour retenir son cri. Gémissant doucement, elle laissa tomber sa tête au sol, une main serrée sur sa bouche, l'autre autour de son ventre. Elle frissonnait violemment et se sentait au bord des larmes.

Que lui arrivait-il donc ?

-Dame Farou, que se passe-t-il ?, s'enquit Sam à ses côtés. Il ne semblait pas touché par les miasmes de l'Anneau et Farou se sentit jalouse un court instant avant de se reprendre pour ce comportement infantile. Heureusement, l'action reprit son cours au Conseil, lui permettant de ne pas répondre à Sam. Boromir du Gondor murmurait d'un ton distant :

-Ooh…Alors c'est vrai…

-Voilà le Fléau d'Isildur ! dit Elrond et les yeux de Boromir étincelèrent tandis qu'il regardait l'objet doré. Puis l'homme se leva et s'approcha du socle sous les regards inquiets d'Elrond et de Gandalf. Ils avaient compris ce que projetait le gondorien mais espéraient encore qu'il se détournerait de son projet. Malheureusement, l'appel de l'Anneau était pour lui déjà bien fort et ses pas le menèrent jusque devant lui, et là, il tendit la main vers l'objet convoité. Mais il ne put le toucher qu'Elrond se levait et disait de toute l'autorité de sa fonction :

-Boromir !

Mais déjà Gandalf se levait à son tour et prononçait des paroles noires dans le langage du Mordor. C'était là ce qui était écrit sur l'Anneau quand il avait été mis en présence de chaleur ; ces paroles mêmes que Sauron avait inscrit sur son plus précieux objet.

_Ahs nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh bruzum-ishi krimpatul._

Tels furent les mots de Gandalf. Des mots qu'on pourrait traduire en langue commune par : _Un Anneau Unique pour les gouverner tous, un Anneau Unique pour les trouver, un Anneau Unique pour les amener tous et tous les lier dans les Ténèbres._ Boromir recula sans mot tandis que le magicien parlait et se rassit sur sa chaise, momentanément maté, mais les elfes se bouchèrent les oreilles et tous tremblèrent. Gimli le nain fut pris d'affolement et empoigna sa hache mais son ennemi était fait d'ombre et il ne pouvait le trancher. Elrond lui-même se prit la tête dans une main et recula de quelques pas.

Quant à Farou, elle dû se faire fureur une nouvelle fois pour ne pas hurler de peur et d'effroi. Les mots du magicien l'avaient glacée et elle se sentait comme acculée, encerclée par une horde d'ennemis. Et ce qui lui fit le plus peur ne fut pas le ton du magicien, ni l'ombre qui s'était abattue sur l'assemblée, ni le fait qu'on aurait cru qu'une autre voix reprenait la litanie.

Non. Ce fut de comprendre ce qu'il disait.

De comprendre le parler noir du Mordor.

Sans jamais l'avoir appris.

Sam dû lui parler puisqu'elle le vit bouger les lèvres mais elle n'entendait rien. Une autre voix accaparait son attention. Une voix qui n'était pas dans l'air mais dans sa tête. Une voix démoniaque et malveillante tout en étant charmante et mielleuse.

_« Vous, _disait-elle_, Vous êtes liée à mon maître. Vous viendrez à lui malgré toute la magie des elfes.»_

Qui était-elle ? Que lui voulait-elle ? Que voulait-elle dire ?

Farou ne savait pas quoi en penser. Et cela la terrifiait encore plus. Mais la voix ne lui dit plus rien et Farou se sentit reprendre contact avec le monde. Sam la regardait avec de grandes yeux intrigués et peureux mais elle l'ignora, feignant de se reconcentrer, malgré qu'elle était ailleurs, sur le Conseil où s'était abattue une atmosphère si tendue que même les oiseaux s'étaient tus.

-Jamais de tels mots n'ont été prononcés dans cette langue ici à Imladris, dit alors Elrond au magicien avec un air courroucé mais Gandalf n'avait pas l'air de regretter son intervention.

-Je n'implore pas votre pardon, Maître Elrond, car le parler noir du Mordor peut déjà être entendu dans toutes les régions ouest. Et il posa son regard plein de sagesse sur chacun des membres du Conseil tout en parlant avant de conclure avec force : L'Anneau est complétement maléfique !

-L'Anneau est un don, reprit alors Boromir en se levant derechef à la grande consternation de la majorité du Conseil mais Elrond ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et assena avec force :

-Il n'est pas encore l'heure de parler de ce que nous ferons de l'Anneau, Boromir du Gondor ! Veuillez-vous rasseoir et écouter l'histoire jusqu'au bout.

Soumis par le ton de commandement du seigneur elfe, l'homme se rassit mais reprit tout de même la parole pour demander comment l'Anneau était venu entre les mains d'un semi-homme. Il fut alors raconté les aventures de Bilbon- et pour certains ils eurent enfin droit à la version entière- et les énigmes dans le noir avec Gollum. Puis Gandalf et Aragorn parlèrent plus longuement de cette créature et de sa chasse par le rôdeur. Boromir intervint une autre fois pour demander ce qu'il était devenu, ce à quoi Aragorn répondit qu'il était enfermé chez les elfes de la Forêt Noire. A cela, Legolas dû malheureusement les détromper.

-Hélas ! Hélas !, dit-il et son beau visage elfique reflétait une grande détresse, Gollum s'est échappé des geôles de mon royaume et mon père m'envoie vous apporter ces tristes nouvelles ! Nous l'avions pris en pitié et nous le laissions sortir pour qu'il prenne l'air. Mais un jour, des orcs ont attaqué et tué les gardes et quand les renforts sont arrivés ils n'y avaient plus traces de Gollum.

Tous furent inquiets de ces nouvelles mais guère longtemps car Gollum ne leur apparaissait pas comme une grande menace. Gandalf entreprit alors de répondre à une question antérieure de Galdor des Havres Gris qui avait demandé des nouvelles de Saroumane.

-Je dois hélas donner moi-aussi de bien tristes nouvelles, fit le magicien avec un air profondément désolé, Saroumane nous a trahi. Il a rejoint le camp de Sauron en secret et il s'est révélé au grand jour lors de ma dernière visite à Orthanc. Il m'a gardé prisonnier pendant quelques jours et c'est pourquoi j'étais absent à Bree et n'ai pas pu rejoindre Frodon. Je ne dû le salut qu'à Gwaihir le Seigneur du Vent et le plus rapide des grands aigles. Puis j'allai au Rohan et demandai que l'on me prêtât une monture pour revenir le plus vite possible à Bree où j'espérais retrouver la trace de Frodon. Cela ne plut pas au roi que je prenne Gripoil mais seul lui pouvait me mener assez rapidement à ma destination.

-Ainsi, intervint Elrond, Saroumane nous a trahis et la liste de nos ennemis s'en allonge. Cette trahison est grave mais elle n'est pas le sujet principal, malheureusement. Il nous faut décider quoi faire de l'Anneau.

Ce furent ces mots qui sortirent Farou de sa semi-inconscience. Elle n'avait guère prêté attention à ce qu'il s'était dit plus avant, les informations reçues ne lui venant que par brides par-delà la brume qui s'était abattue sur son esprit. Mais elle devait savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire de l'Anneau. Car elle en était maintenant persuadée.

Cette voix, c'était l'Anneau.

-Cet Anneau est un don !, s'exclama soudain Boromir, Un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ?! Depuis toujours le Gondor a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor. Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi et laissez-nous l'utiliser contre lui !

-On ne peut le contrôler !, intervint soudainement Aragorn pour tenter de raisonner son comparse, Aucun d'entre nous ne le peut. L'Anneau unique ne répond qu'à Sauron, il n'a pas d'autre maître.

Farou était entièrement d'accord avec cette argumentation. C'était là une folie que de vouloir utiliser un objet aussi détestable… et corruptible.

L'homme du Gondor ne voyait-il pas le danger qu'il représentait par sa seule présence ?

-Et qu'est-ce qu'un rôdeur connaît à ces choses-là ?, demanda Boromir avec un mépris évident dans la voix mais Aragorn n'eut pas le temps de se défendre seul que déjà Legolas se levait de son siège, comme piqué lui-même par l'insulte, son éclat surprenant Farou, et assenait avec force :

-Ce n'est pas un simple rôdeur ! C'est Aragorn fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance.

-Aragorn, reprit Boromir d'un air tout à fait stupéfait, Le descendant d'Isildur.

-L'héritier du trône du Gondor, appuya encore Legolas. Les réactions furent mitigées à cette affirmative : Frodon regarda l'homme qu'il appelait Grand-Pas avec des yeux ronds, n'en revenant pas, et Aragorn demandant en elfique à Legolas de se rasseoir. Quant à Boromir, il se retourna vers l'elfe et dit d'une voix dure :

-Le Gondor n'a pas de roi, Son regard retourna sur Aragorn et il finit en allant vers sa chaise: Il n'en a pas besoin.

Sam eut un sourire quand il entendit le grognement que les paroles de Boromir tirèrent à Farou. Elle ne semblait pas être d'accord avec lui. Toutefois, ce n'était pas là le sujet de ce Conseil.

-Aragorn a raison, nous ne pouvons l'utiliser, dit Gandalf dans le but de revenir à la discussion première soit le futur de l'Anneau.

-On ne peut ni utiliser l'Anneau, ni le conserver en lieu sûr, récapitula Glorfindel, alors il ne reste qu'à le détruire ou l'envoyer au-delà de la Mer.

Farou hocha silencieusement la tête. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que celui-là. L'utiliser était totalement prohibé. Il était trop maléfique. Malgré sa répulsion envers lui, elle se sentait attirée par ses murmures et savait, bien qu'ils ne soient pour l'heure qu'une gêne, qu'elle ne pourrait y résister éternellement.

-Ceux qui résident au-delà de la Mer refuseraient de le recevoir : il appartient à la Terre du Milieu et c'est à nous d'en faire notre affaire, Elrond se leva avant de finir sa phrase, Nous n'avons pas le choix : l'Anneau doit être détruit.

Boromir poussa un soupir résigné devant ces paroles mais n'intervint pas. Le nain Gimli se leva soudain en empoignant sa hache et sa voix forte résonna dans Imladris :

-Qu'attendons-nous pour le faire ?

Elrond se redressa sur son siège, sur lequel il venait de se rasseoir, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide pour arrêter le nain impulsif qui abattit son arme sur l'Anneau. Mais les choses ne se passèrent pas comme il l'avait prévu : sa hache vola en mille morceaux tandis qu'il se retrouvait projeté par terre. L'Anneau, lui, était intact. Farou crut se faire ouvrir le crâne par l'un des projectibles mais cette peur s'envola bien vite devant la terreur qui tomba sur elle quand un Œil rougeoyant apparu soudain dans son esprit. Un Œil sans paupière. Rouge comme le feu. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'aide ou de réflexion pour le reconnaître.

L'Œil de l'Ennemi.

-L'Anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli fils de Gloïn, dit alors Elrond, sortant Farou de ses sombres pensées, par aucun moyen en notre possession. L'Anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin, il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut l'emporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyant où il est apparu autrefois.

Elrond fit une pause et tous regardèrent fixement l'Anneau, cette petite chose qui leur donnait tant de questions et de peurs. Puis il reprit en tournant son regard sur toutes les personnes présentes et dit en appuyant sur chaque mot :

-L'un de vous doit le faire.

Farou écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant dire cela. Elle avait senti que cela se finirait comme cela mais l'entendre faisait un tout autre effet. Se rendre au Mordor pour détruire l'Anneau sous le nez et la barde de l'ennemi ?

C'était un pari risqué.

Qui aurait le courage de s'y engager ?

* * *

Un long silence tendu tomba sur le Conseil suite aux paroles d'Elrond. L'un d'entre eux devait amener l'Anneau dans le lieu même où se rassemblait l'Ennemi et le détruire. Et avant cela, cette personne allait devoir voyager avec la présence constante de l'objet maudit et ses murmures de corruption. Ce n'était pas là une tâche aisée et même les plus braves sentaient leur cœur défaillir devant l'énormité de ce qui devait être accompli. Glorfindel s'agita dans son siège aux prises avec un affreux dilemme : le Tueur de Balrog n'avait pas peur d'un tel voyage car la magie des Valar le protégeait de l'Anneau mais son serment envers la Maison d'Eärendil l'interdisait de s'intégrer dans cette quête. Il devait rester à Imladris pour servir Elrond. Avec un soupir consterné, l'elfe se cala à nouveau dans sa chaise et ne dit rien. De toute façon, il avait le sentiment que ce ne serait pas à un des elfes, dont les temps venaient à son terme, qu'échoirait cette tâche.

Les feuilles du chêne mémorable tombaient doucement dans le silence, seul mouvement de cette scène figée qui fut soudain animée par les paroles de Boromir du Gondor qui se tenait la tête entre les mains :

-On n'entre pas si facilement en Mordor.

Sa voix était comme résignée et son intervention lui valut un coup d'œil de Gandalf que l'humain ne sembla pas voir. Le gondorien commença alors un exposé de ce qui attendait le Porteur de l'Anneau s'il se rendait vraiment en Mordor :

-Ses portes noires ne sont pas gardées que par des orcs, commença-t-il et Gimli fils de Gloïn soupira, semblant bien d'accord avec ces paroles, En ces lieux, il y a un Mal qui ne dort jamais. Et le Grand Œil, et l'humain mima un œil avec sa main, est toujours attentif. C'est une terre dévastée et stérile, recouverte de braise, de cendres et de poussières. L'air qu'on y respire n'est que vapeurs empoisonnées. Même dix mille hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout, et Boromir secouait la tête tout en parlant pour accentuer ses propos. Il finit en une note pessimiste : C'est une folie.

Glorfindel haussa un sourcil. C'était là un beau résumé de la situation. Mais il n'était guère idéal de le faire sur un ton si défaitiste et pessimiste. La tâche était ardue, certes, et le risque d'y mourir était élevée mais elle n'en était pas impossible. Le sénéchal allait le dire au Conseil mais le prince Legolas le devança :

-N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que le seigneur Elrond a dit ?!

Boromir lui adressa un regard noir mais il ne dit rien et détourna la tête tandis que le jeune elfe continuait en s'adressant cette fois au Conseil entier :

-L'Anneau doit être détruit.

Malheureusement l'inimité millénaire existant entre les elfes et les nains décida de se réveiller à ce moment précis et Gimli fils de Gloïn, posant un regard guère amical sur le prince elfe, demandant d'une voix courroucée :

-Et je suppose que vous croyez être celui qui doit le faire !

Il s'attira un regard noir de l'elfe tandis que Boromir se levait, décidant de mettre son grain de sel :

-Et si nous échouons qu'arrivera-t-il ?! Que se passera-t-il quand Sauron récupérera son anneau ?

-J'aime mieux mourir, s'écria avec hargne Gimli en se levant aussi, que de voir cet anneau dans les mains d'un elfe !

Aragorn regardait tout cela avec un air comme déçu mais ne tenta rien pour arrêter la tempête qui se déchaîna sitôt les mots de Gimli sortis de sa bouche. Les elfes de la Forêt Noire se levèrent d'un coup, courroucés de cette insulte faite à leur prince, et vite la majorité du Conseil suivit leur exemple. Le regard bleu de Glorfindel resta sobre tandis qu'il les regardait se mettre à se crier les uns sur les autres pour faire valoir leur point de vue.

L'Anneau était à l'œuvre.

-Donnez l'Anneau au Gondor ! Boromir a raison !, dit l'un des hommes du Gondor.

-Oui, nul ne peut se fier à un elfe !, assena Gimli dans la continuité de ses paroles précédentes.

Gandalf soupira en baissant la tête avant de se lever et de rejoindre la discussion enflammée pour essayer de faire comprendre l'importance qu'il y avait à détruire l'Anneau. Les fils d'Elrond s'étaient aussi joints au débat mais ni leur père, ni Erestor, ni Glorfindel et même Aragorn ne bougèrent et tous eurent la même réaction résignée de secouer la tête devant tant de bêtise. Glorfindel se tourna vers Erestor et lui murmura :

-Si une communauté se forme, elle devra être composée de chacune des races ici présentes. Avec l'Anneau en son sein, arrivera-t-elle à ne pas se disloquer ?

-Où est votre optimisme, Glorfindel ?, dit le conseiller sur le même ton, Mais vous avez raison. Regardez-les se battre. Le Mal n'a-t-il pas toujours tenté de dresser les elfes contre les hommes, les nains contre les elfes et les hommes contre les deux peuples ?

-J'ai pourtant encore l'espoir qu'ils réussissent ce test que leur inflige l'Anneau. Gandalf est là pour les guider et certains parmi eux ont un cœur fort et noble.

Glorfindel se tut soudain et dirigea son regard vers l'Anneau. Le Mal qu'il dégageait lui semblait plus fort qu'avant. Et en effet, une voix remplie de maléfique s'élevait de l'objet doré et elle répétait les paroles noires qui étaient écrites dessus :

- Ahs nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh bruzum-ishi krimpatul.

Et la rage des membres du Conseil semblait en être nourrie, alimentée comme on alimente un feu dans le but de tout brûler. L'Anneau voulait défaire les liens entre les différents peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu. Des flammes apparurent sur l'Anneau et elles semblèrent dévorer le Conseil qui se reflétait dans l'or poli du bijou.

Frodon se leva alors d'un coup.

Glorfindel lâcha l'Anneau du regard pour se concentrer sur le hobbit. Quand il vit son regard déterminé malgré une peur évidente, le sénéchal s'adossa à nouveau sur son siège tout en murmurant :

-Mais oui, pourquoi pas. Les hobbits n'ont que faire des querelles des elfes, des nains et des hommes. Et Bilbon, tout comme Frodon, a déjà montré qu'ils pouvaient résister à l'attrait de l'Anneau.

Puis la voix mal assurée de Frodon retentit pour la première fois dans ce Conseil :

-Je vais le faire !

-Vous n'avez que faire de mon peuple ! Ce sera la chute du Gondor !

Boromir, comme tous les autres, ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et continuait son discours enflammé alors Frodon répéta d'une voix moins hésitante :

-Je vais le faire !

Elrond l'entendit le premier mais ne dit rien, attendant que tous se rendent compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Gandalf ferma les yeux d'un air douloureux et triste avant de se tourner vers Frodon qui continua sur sa lancée :

-Je vais porter l'Anneau en Mordor, Tous se turent et se tournèrent vers lui avec une surprise non cachée et le hobbit sentit l'assurance le manquer, Bien que je ne connaisse pas le moyen.

-Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet, dit Gandalf en s'avançant pour mettre une main rassurante sur l'épaule du hobbit, Aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter.

Aragorn se leva alors pour la première fois et parla avec noblesse :

-Si par ma vie ou ma mort je peux vous protéger, je le ferais.

Il s'avança alors d'un pas alerte vers Frodon et s'inclina devant ce dernier pour être à sa hauteur et dit avec une extrême sincérité :

-Mon épée est votre.

Gandalf avait retrouvé le sourire et il se tourna vers Elrond pour lui faire un clin d'œil qui demandait de laisser les choses se faire. Elrond haussa les sourcils, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et se tut comme le demandait le magicien. Cet échange silencieux n'échappa pas à Glorfindel qui hocha la tête d'assentiment.

C'était là ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

-Et mon arc est votre, renchérit Legolas en accord avec le discours de son ami humain. Il fut bientôt suivi par Gimli qui ne voulait pas laisser un homme ou un elfe retirer toute la gloire de ce moment :

-Et ma hache !

Le nain alla rejoindre le petit groupe et leva un air renfrogné sur le prince elfe et se dit qu'il se serait bien passé de sa présence. Boromir s'avança alors tout en disant :

-Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains, petit homme, et si telle est la volonté du Conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous.

Il n'eut que le temps de finir cette phrase que Sam, jusqu'alors embusqué entre des plantes, ne sorte de sa cachette en criant et ne rejoigne Frodon sous le regard intrigué d'Elrond. Le hobbit croisa les bras d'un air qui s'accepterait aucune réplique et il dit :

-Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi.

-Non en effet, il n'est guère possible de vous séparer, lui répondit Elrond et il semblait plus amusé que courroucé, et cela même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un Conseil secret et vous non.

A peine finit-il sa phrase, que Pippin et Merry déboulèrent dans le Conseil, et cette fois sous son regard complétement estomaqué, et rejoignirent Frodon en criant :

-Ah ! Nous venons aussi !

-Je vais devoir parler aux gardes, marmonna Glorfindel mais il abordait un léger sourire. Pippin et Merry ne semblèrent pas l'entendre et ils continuèrent de déblatérer la raison de l'importance de leur venue dans le groupe :

-Faudrait nous renvoyer chez nous attachés dans un sac pour nous en empêcher, dit Merry tandis que Pippin complétait:

-Quoi qu'il en soit vous avez besoin de gens intelligents dans ce genre de…mission… quête…chose…

-Bon là ça te met hors course, Pippin, lui murmura son cousin pour lui signaler qu'il avait complétement raté sa fin de phrase.

-Neuf compagnons !, dit alors Elrond, Vous serez opposés aux Neuf Cavaliers qui sont mauvais. Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau !

Mais le moment cérémonieux fut soudain brisé par une intervention de Pippin qui attira à lui des regards incrédules :

-Chouette ! Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Il fallut alors toute sa volonté à Glorfindel pour ne pas rire ou même pouffer. Le hobbit avait-il seulement compris dans quoi il s'était engagé ? Qu'importe. La Communauté aurait bien besoin de sa simplicité, elle qui allait être prise dans des conflits de guerre et de pensée.

* * *

Derrière l'arbuste, Farou avait toujours une main plaquée sur sa bouche. Elle avait failli crier de surprise quand Sam était sorti d'un coup de sa cachette. Ce hobbit avait vraiment du toupet pour faire une telle action. Ainsi il se joignait à la Communauté.

-Neuf compagnons contre les neuf Nazgûls. Et un hobbit pour porter notre destin à tous. Il est sûr que l'Ennemi ne s'attendra pas à cela.

La jeune femme resta cachée le temps que tous les membres du Conseil aient quitté la place. Puis elle en fit de même. Au détour d'un couloir, elle vit son père en train de rouspéter les gardes qui avaient laissé passer les hobbits. Du moins, _essayer _de les rouspéter.

-Mais, hîr Glorfindel, se défendait les gardes, nous n'avons rien vu passer.

Le regard sombre de Dinen, immobile derrière Glorfindel, les fit déglutirent difficilement. Même si leur chef avait l'air sur le point de s'écrouler de rire, son second, lui, ne leur promettait pas des heures radieuses pour les jours à venir.

-Allez, allez, dit Glorfindel en posant une main sur l'épaule de Dinen qui consentit à détendre son regard, Les hobbits ont le pas léger et peuvent passer inaperçus quand ils le désirent. Nous le savons bien.

Les gardes, soulagés, remercièrent Glorfindel avant de saluer et de partir vers leurs quartiers. Après un dernier regard, Dinen et le sénéchal firent de même. Alors que son père venait en sa direction, Farou se rappela que sa présence en ces lieux était loin d'être normale et elle se dépêcha à rejoindre leurs appartements avant qu'il n'y arrive. Avant de devoir subir la colère de son père pour avoir espionné un conseil secret, elle voulait d'abord peser tout ce qu'elle avait appris et réfléchir à tous les tenants et les aboutissements.

Elle avait de quoi cogiter.

Surtout concernant sa peur de l'Anneau.

Ce n'était pas une peur normale, rationnelle, telle qu'on devrait l'avoir devant un objet si maléfique, un objet qui avait été au doigt de Sauron lui-même et ne pensait qu'à y retourner, emportant avec lui la ruine des races libres de la Terre du Milieu. Non. C'était là une terreur des plus irrationnelles, celle d'un esprit ayant peur sans savoir pourquoi, celle d'un instinct qui hurlait de s'enfuir loin de cet objet. Elle avait senti toute sa malfaisance et même entendu sa voix dans sa tête. A ce souvenir, Farou trembla et gémit.

Pourquoi avait-elle entendu si clairement cette voix ? Pourquoi avait-elle compris le parler noir du Mordor ?

-Aurais-je une affinité plus grande avec l'Anneau ?

Une telle question la figea. Elle était une elfe, par les Valar ! Pas une créature des Ténèbres. Une voix insidieuse vint alors lui susurrer que ce n'était peut-être pas le cas. Des oreilles trop longues. Des yeux trop fendus. Une voix trop développée. Un appétit trop féroce. Trop de trop. Rien de tout cela n'était elfique.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis ?

Roulée en boule dans son lit, la jeune femme se sentait complétement perdue. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle essaye de les arrêter. Par tous les vents et les eaux de cette terre, elle voulait savoir la réponse à cette question.

Qui était-elle ?

* * *

Mots elfiques utilisés:

hîr= seigneur

* * *

J'espère que vous avez eu une bonne lecture.

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite. Je pense travailler d'abord sur _Négociations_ (_Hobbit_). Cela dépendra de mon inspiration au moment où j'ai du temps.


	5. Chapitre 4: Le Mal s'avance

Ah, ça faisait longtemps mais voilà le chapitre suivant.

On ne suit pas la Communauté dès ce chapitre-ci et il se penche plus sur Glorfindel que sur Farou. Je m'appuie sur le jeu Bataille pour la Terre du Milieu II. Il y a aussi la présence de nouveaux OC: deux Orcs, Ashghâsh, le plus important, et Bùrz. Vous verrez que leur comportement n'est pas le même que celui des Orcs habituels car pour moi, ils ne sont pas comme ceux décrits par les films. Je crois bien avoir été inspirée par les orcs des Royaumes Oubliées dans la série sur l'elfe noir Drizzt Do Urden de RA Salvatore.

Bonne lecture.^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Le Mal s'avance**_

-ASSEZ !

Son cri fit tomber quelques couches de neige du rebord de la grotte. Ashghâsh craignait d'exploser tant sa rage était montée à un niveau élevé. Il serra les poings et son interlocuteur fit un pas en arrière, se demandant s'il avait fait la folie d'aller trop loin avec le puissant chef de clan Orc.

-Le Grand Seignor d'mande qu'vous vous mettiez à son service, continua-t-il tout de même, le souffle hagard et les membres tremblants. Et pour faire bon m'sure, veut qu'vous vous ag'nouillez d'vant lui.

Les yeux d'Ashghâsh s'écarquillèrent devant une telle insulte et le frêle Gobelin qui lui faisait face crut bien être carbonisé par le feu brûlant de ces orbes roux et or à la pupille noire aussi fendue que la lame d'une épée elfique. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'aller chercher des renforts pour le Grand Gobelin lui apporterait autant de danger. Il sentait la mort s'approcher à grands pas et sa peur était si grande qu'il tremblait et la montrait donc au puissant Ashghâsh.

-Le Grand Seignor, et il y avait un mépris total dans la voix d'Ashghâsh, parle-t-il aussi bien que ses esclaves ? Ou a-t-il encore moins de cervelle ? On dit « seigneur », imbécile !

Ashghâsh ponctua sa phrase avec un coup de poing bien asséné au milieu du crâne du Gobelin qui ploya sous le coup et se mit à ramper par terre en le suppliant de le laisser en vie. Le chef de clan le regarda avec grand mépris avant de marteler avec force et conviction :

-Jamais mon clan, composé de puissants guerriers Orcs, ne sera l'allié, et encore moins le serviteur, de cette mauviette nommée Grand Gobelin ! Les Gobelins ont-ils si peu de cervelle pour que vous ne vous souveniez pas de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'il y a eu un Roi Gobelin de la trempe de ton maître !? Sha !

-On s'souvient !, se mit à couiner le Gobelin en sautillant, On s'souvient ! Maudit magicien ! Maudits nains ! Vengeons-nous ! Oui ! Oui ! On f'ra des p'tits trous dans leur carcasses !

- Imbécile, grogna Ashghâsh qui commençait à se sentir fatigué de tout cela. Les agissements de ton maître vont ramener les elfes de Fondcombe ici.

-L'grand chef appelle la vallée des Elfes par son nom…, dit le gobelin insidieusement, Et sha ! pour les siens ! Rait-il oublié ce qu'il est ?

Ashghâsh ne put plus se retenir. Il bondit en avant si vite que ses breloques en os s'entrechoquèrent dans ses cheveux et que le Gobelin n'eut aucune chance d'esquiver l'attaque. Il se retrouva le cou enserré par la poigne puissante de l'Orc qui le souleva sans effort et le mena jusqu'au niveau de ses yeux rougeoyant de colère. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur des dents pointues et blanches, sauf les canines, plus longues, qui étaient peintes en bleu, et asséna en plein visage, retenant à grand peine l'envie d'étrangler la méprisante créature:

-Au contraire, je n'ai jamais été plus conscient de ce que je suis. Je suis Ashghâsh. Mon clan se compose de plus de six cent Orcs aussi forts que grands. Je suis Ashghâsh et je ne tolère pas, maintenant et à jamais, d'être soumis à un chef qui mènera mon clan à une mort inévitable ! Sha ! Disparais, sans cervelle.

Et ce disant, Ashghâsh lâcha violemment au sol le petit Gobelin et le regarda d'un air si noir qu'il décampa sans demander son reste, bien qu'il était sûr que le Grand Gobelin le tue pour son échec. Un massif Orc à la peau d'un noir profond s'approcha alors d'Ashghâz et demanda d'un ton plein de révérence :

-Bùbhosh Ashghâsh, nous le laissons partir ou nous le tuons ?

-Laisse-le, Bùrz. Il est porteur, aussi méprisant soit-il, de la volonté de notre clan.

Et le chef Orc tourna les talons d'un mouvement souple, ses longs cheveux noirs, entremêlées de tresses et de breloques d'os, formant un arc de cercle parfait avant de retomber sur ses épaules. Il remit sa couronne, un fin ouvrage d'or et de cuivre décoré par deux immenses cornes, et s'avança dans l'ombre d'un tunnel, Bùrz sur ses talons. Les autres membres de son clan s'arrêtèrent dans leur activité en le voyant rentrer.

-On remballe !, cria-t-il pour se faire entendre de tous. Nous quittons les Monts Brumeux. Je laisse derrière quiconque n'est pas prêt dans dix minutes.

Suite à ces mots, la grotte ressembla à une fourmilière habitée par des fourmis géantes et noires aussi rapides qu'efficaces. Les Orcs furent prêts en moins de temps que leur avait accordé leur chef et se rangèrent sagement, attendant ses ordres. Ashghâsh sourit devant une telle rigueur. Ses leçons avaient porté leurs fruits. Il était sûr que bannir ceux qui n'obéissaient pas et tuer ceux qui le défiaient étaient un bon moyen d'avoir une obéissance sans borne et qui tenait à la fois de la peur et de l'admiration.

Il n'eut qu'à se mettre en marche pour qu'ils le suivent. Si tout se passait bien, ils auraient quitté les Monts Brumeux dans deux ou trois jours. Ashghâsh n'avait pas de destination en tête mais il lui paraissait plus prudent de partir vers l'est. Il était sûr que les elfes de Fondcombe ne resteraient pas sans réagir.

- Bùbhosh Ashghâsh, dit soudain Bùrz, j'ai une question.

-Et bien parle, marmonna Ashghâsh. Des fois, la fidélité extrême de son second était fatigante. Il demandait l'autorisation pour un rien.

-Pourquoi ne restons-nous pas ici pour attaquer les Elfes quand ils seront harassés de leur guerre contre le Grand Gobelin et ses hordes ? Cela serait une bonne opportunité de montrer notre valeur et d'avoir un bon butin.

Ashghâsh cligna des yeux. Il avait vraiment bien réussi avec Bùrz. De tous ses subordonnés, il devait être le seul à avoir eu cette idée. Et s'il laissait un Orc aussi intelligent vivre, c'était parce qu'il lui était entièrement dévoué. Peut-être était-ce là le résultat de l'avoir élevé depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé petit.

-Sais-tu quel héros Elfe demeure à Fondcombe ?, demanda-t-il soudain à Bùrz qui fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. Ashghâsh le laissa faire quelques minutes mais il était certain que son second ne connaisse que le nom du seigneur de la cité, Elrond, car il lui avait appris, comme ceux des autres seigneurs du « Bien ». Autant qu'Ashghâsh pouvait comprendre cette notion. Ce qu'il faisait était-il mal ? Il survivait. Et faisait attention à la survie de son clan. Etait-ce ça le « Mal » ? Il était un Orc après tout.

-Je ne sais pas, Bùbhosh Ashghâsh.

-Je sais. Son nom te dira peut-être quelque chose : Glorfindel de la Fleur d'Or le Tueur de Balrog.

Bùrz hocha la tête de respect devant cette prouesse. Mais ce nom ne semblait rien lui dire. _« Quoi de plus normal, _pensa Ashghâsh_, Moi-même je ne le connaissais guère avant d'en entendre parler par cette vieille fripouille de Gobelin. »_

-Il fut un seigneur de Gondolin et a participé aux Guerres des Gobelins, expliqua-t-il, Nos cousins doivent connaître son nom. Je crois bien qu'il était proche du roi de cette antique cité et tu dois au moins savoir que son épée, le Marteau à Ennemis, a fait nombre de ravages chez les Gobelins. On dit même qu'il serait mort une fois et qu'il serait né à nouveau.

Bûrz acquiesça lentement. Il avait compris. Du moins, le pensait-il. Ashghâsh ne devait pas vouloir engager le clan dans une guerre où combattrait un tel ennemi. Soudain, Bùrz sentit quelque chose de bizarre dans les alentours. Comme si on les observait en cachette. Etre élevé par le chef du clan n'avait pas manqué d'attiser la curiosité et la jalousie des autres membres. Bùrz en avait développé un sixième sens qui lui permettait de savoir exactement quand il était surveillé et, s'il se concentrait, d'où il l'était. Et après quelques secondes de concentration, il dû se rendre à un constat guère encourageant.

- Bùbhosh Ashghâsh, souffla-t-il à toute vitesse à son chef, feignant de continuer à marcher sans rien dire, Nous allons être encerclés dans les prochaines minutes. Gobelins.

Ashghâsh haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien et ne ralentit pas. Bientôt il les sentit lui aussi, tout comme le reste de ses hommes, mais ils restèrent calmes puisqu'il ne faisait rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire. Alors qu'ils tournaient à une courbe, des crissements se firent entendre et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ils étaient totalement entourés de Gobelins ricanant. Ashghâsh s'arrêta sans rien dire, posant un regard impérieux sur les Gobelins devant lui. Ils reculèrent devant lui mais une poussée soudain les obligea à bondir sur le chef Orc.

Ashghâsh resta neutre. Son épée fut dans ses mains avant même que les Gobelins fussent à moins de deux pas de lui et ils n'eurent le temps que de couiner une dernière fois avant que leurs têtes ne volent, détachées du reste du corps. Mine de rien, Ashghâsh donna un coup de pied pour enlever de son chemin l'une d'entre elles et s'approcha du grand Gobelin qui avait ordonné l'attaque.

-On se cache derrière ses esclaves, _Grand Gobelin_ ?, gronda-t-il, jetant les derniers mots comme s'il avait avalé une chose particulièrement dégoutante. Un rire gras secoua le corps constellé de pustules du Grand Gobelin. Sa voix était tout aussi grasse et horrible à entendre :

-Nous devons bien tester nos prochains serviteurs.

-Je crois que tu te fourvoies.

Le ton d'Ashghâsh était dangereusement bas et les Gobelins s'agitèrent, certains tombant même du haut de leur perchoir. Au contraire, les Orcs restèrent silencieux et immobiles, attendant les ordres de leur chef. Quant au Grand Gobelin, il ne parut pas apprécier ni le ton de l'Orc ni sa familiarité.

-Tu nous dois respect et obéissance aveugle, Orc, susurra-t-il, sans se démonter, agitant un bâton noueux où trônait un crâne blanchi par le temps. L'ancienne relique du précédent Grand Gobelin ? Ashghâsh eut un sourire tordu.

Puis il frappa violemment le bâton qui se brisa net sous l'impact.

-Je ne te dois rien, _Gobelin _! Ote-toi de ma route.

Un silence succéda à cet acte. Gobelins et Orcs avaient les yeux rivés sur le bâton en morceau entre leurs deux chefs. Voyant que le Grand Gobelin ne réagissait pas, Ashghâsh poussa l'audace à écrabouiller le crâne. Les yeux porcins de son rival étincelèrent de colère en entendant les craquements que fit le crâne et il dit d'une voix qui avait perdu toute trace d'amusement :

-Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, _Orc_. Jamais les Gobelins des Monts Brumeux ne te pardonneront cet acte de profanation.

-Et bien soit, dit Ashghâsh, cachant son trouble devant une pareille déclaration, Mais laisse-moi passer maintenant !

-Non, fut la réponse directe du Grand Gobelin, Le Grand Œil a envoyé ses serviteurs nous ordonner de rassembler tous les Gobelins_ et_ les Orcs présents sur notre territoire. Et, toi et ton clan, vous êtes sur mon territoire. Maintenant, soumets-toi au pouvoir du Grand Œil qui parle par nous.

Ashghâsh resta silencieux, méditant ces informations. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette histoire. Mais il était vrai qu'il avait ouïe dire le retour de Sauron. En tant qu'Orc, il était obligé d'obéir à un tel ordre.

Obligé, vraiment ?

Ashghâsh était vieux pour un Orc. Vieux dans le sens qu'il avait vécu pas loin de deux cent ans sans être tué. Il était assez intelligent et expérimenté pour savoir que non, rien, en principe, ne l'obligeait à servir Sauron. Seule la peur des représailles et la haine des autres peuples guidaient les Orcs et les Gobelins. Pour ce qui était du second point, Ashghâsh ne pensait pas qu'il haïssait les Elfes, les Hommes ou les Nains. Enfin pas toute la population de ces races. Il y avait bien quelques Nains qu'il avait en travers de la gorge.

Une haine personnelle.

Alors il ne restait que la peur pour le pousser à obéir aux ordres du Mordor. Déjà, il n'était pas sûr que le Grand Gobelin dise la vérité. Si faut, ce n'était là que du bluff de sa part. Il semblait assez retors pour utiliser les rumeurs du retour de Sauron pour s'élever au-dessus des autres Gobelins. Et puis, qui irait dire à Sauron qu'une troupe isolée d'Orcs refusaient de le servir ?

-Je refuse, dit-il finalement. Le Grand Gobelin fut très surpris et se décala sans en avoir conscience. Ashghâsh en profita pour reprendre sa route et son clan le suivit sans un mot.

-Quelle erreur, grogna le Grand Gobelin quand il passa à ses côtés. Ashghâsh l'ignora. Toutefois, une autre voix le fit s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin.

-Tu es un fou, Ashghâsh, que de t'élever contre la puissance de notre maître Sauron.

-Je ne m'élève pas, contra le chef de clan sans se retourner, Je refuse de suivre, c'est tout.

Et il allait repartir quand le rire de son interlocuteur le figea. Il fit volte-face, furieux, et lança avec hargne :

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, face de rat ?

-Toi Ashghâsh, lui fut-il répondu par un Orc et non un Gobelin. Un Orc portant une armure de guerre. Avec un œil rouge marquée sur le fer.

L'Œil de Sauron.

Un Orc du Mordor.

* * *

Le silence se fit. Orcs et Gobelins ne faisaient aucun mouvement. Ashghâsh et l'Orc du Mordor se regardaient en chiens de faïence.

-Pourquoi je te fais rire ?, s'enquit Ashghâsh. Le sourire de son compatriote s'agrandit, dévoilant ses crocs jaunis.

-Ta rébellion stupide me fait rire, répondit-il. Ashghâsh s'hérissa et il sentit ses hommes se tendre derrière lui. Mais un coup d'œil aux milliers de Gobelins qui les entouraient le fit se calmer. S'il déclenchait une bataille sur ce terrain accidenté, en nombre inférieur à l'ennemi, il y avait de grandes chances que son clan, aussi aguerris que soient ses membres, soit exterminé.

-Qui es-tu ?, demanda-t-il plutôt. L'Orc du Mordor élargit encore plus son sourire. _« De fierté _» comprit Ashghâsh.

-Je suis Shasga, messager de la volonté de Sauron notre grand maître.

Il semblait attendre comme une reconnaissance de la part d'Ashghâsh qui ne se gêna pas pour lui dévoiler la vérité :

-Jamais entendu parler.

-Je suis messager du Grand Oeil!, hurla Shasga, vexé de n'être qu'un Orc parmi les autres pour Ashghâsh. Le chef de clan remarqua soudain une chose qui aurait dû le frapper depuis le début :

-Tu parles comme si tu me connaissais.

-Evidemment, j'ai entendu…, Shasga se coupa d'un coup et fronça les sourcils avant d'avoir un sifflement de colère. Ses prochains mots eurent du mal à sortir : J'ai déjà entendu parler de toi et de ton clan. Vos prouesses ont atteint le Mordor. L'on dit que tu as plus de deux cents ans et que ton clan est invaincu au combat. Ainsi que tu es un tacticien hors pair. Notre maître Sauron te veut dans ses rangs.

-J'ai dit que je refusais, s'entêta Ashghâsh. Pour son honneur, il devait défendre son point de vue. Et il ne voulait pas mettre son clan au service d'un autre qui lui serait supérieur. _« Et qui l'enverra à la mort. »_. L'Orc du Mordor s'approcha de lui et susurra :

-Mais tu n'as pas le choix. C'est servir ou…, il fit une pause tout en faisant un signe aux Gobelins qui tendirent leurs arcs vers les Orcs, Mourir !

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai peur de ce ramassis de Gobelins ? Sha !, grogna Ashghâsh en mettant la main à la garde de son épée. Mais, une nouvelle fois, la voix de l'autre Orc l'arrêta dans son geste.

-Notre maître Sauron ne laissera pas une telle révolte impunie. Même si vous survivez aux Gobelins aujourd'hui, demain vous serez pourchassés. Alors comprends-le bien : servir ou mourir ?

Ashghâsh grogna et grinça des dents. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était certain que Shasga ne mentait pas. S'il refusait d'obéir, Sauron enverrait ses chiens aux trousses de son clan et ils seraient tous massacrés. Mais s'il choisissait de ramper pour le moment, son clan survivrait et il pourrait chercher un moyen de s'échapper de ce piège mortel. Il s'en fit la promesse.

Il se libérerait du joug de Sauron.

Mais il n'était pas encore l'heure. Alors Ashghâsh lâcha son épée et inclina la tête devant l'Orc du Mordor.

-Servir, lâcha-t-il en un souffle tenu, surprenant autant les Gobelins que les Orcs. Sasga afficha un air victorieux et, si vif qu'Ashghâsh ne vit pas le coup venir, il abattit son poing sur l'épaule du chef de clan qui dû ployer le genou devant lui. Ashghâsh grimaça mais ne dit rien.

Sasga l'avait forcé à s'agenouiller devant lui.

Il retiendrait cela.

Et il se vengerait !

* * *

Deux mois étaient passés depuis le Conseil quand Elrond jugea bon pour la Communauté de se mettre en route. Tous avaient pu prendre un repos dans la belle cité elfique qu'ils ne pourraient prétendre pouvoir avoir avant un long moment. Farou avait recroisé Sam plusieurs fois et le pauvre Hobbit devenait écarlate à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Elle lui avait demandé de ne rien dire sur sa présence derrière l'arbuste duquel il était sorti au Conseil et il craignait de lâcher quelque chose dès qu'elle entrait dans son champ de vision. Heureusement, ces rencontres n'arrivaient pas très souvent. En effet, Faoru fuyait Frodon. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas le Hobbit ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter sa présence.

La détestable présence de l'Anneau.

Elle aurait voulu passer du temps en compagnie d'Aragorn et de Legolas qui étaient des amis de longue date mais le rôdeur et le prince étaient bien trop occupés, avec Gandalf, aux préparatifs pour leur longue route. Quant à Glorfindel, il ne faisait que travailler. Imladris n'avait jamais été aussi bien gardée depuis longtemps. En somme, la jeune femme était seule et cette solitude lui pesait. Depuis le Conseil, aucune de ses peurs ne l'avait quittée. Elles étaient toujours là. Mais elle n'osait déranger personne pour en parler.

Tout le monde semblait si occupé !

Il y avait bien Arwen. Elle avait pensé à lui en parler. Mais cette pensée l'avait vite abandonnée. Arwen avait ses propres soucis, ses propres peurs, ses propres cauchemars. Pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche. Ou peut-être avait-elle seulement peur de se confier ? Peur des réponses qu'elle pourrait entendre. Alors elle se tut et ne dit rien, laissant sur son visage un sourire factice qui résistait à un examen lointain.

Bientôt l'heure du départ de la Communauté arriva. C'était un jour plutôt couvert. Beaucoup des habitants d'Imladris étaient rassemblés pour assister au départ. Farou y était aussi présente. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'elle reverrait un jour les membres, dont certains lui étaient chers, de cette Communauté ?

Elrond s'avança alors vers eux avec majesté. Ses yeux gris se rivèrent dans ceux de chacun des compagnons.

-Voici mon dernier mot, dit-il et sa voix était grave de solennité, Le Porteur de l'Anneau prend la route en quête de la Montagne du Destin. Sur lui seul pèse une lourde responsabilité : il ne doit pas rejeter l'Anneau, ni le remettre à l'Ennemi, ni le laisser être touché par quiconque hormis ceux de la Communauté et du Conseil. Vous autres qui êtes avec lui par choix personnels vous avez le droit de vous en retourner à tout moment car aucun serment, aucun engagement ne vous oblige à aller plus loin que vous ne le souhaitez. Ne regardez pas trop loin en avant et ne vous détournez pas de votre but ! Adieu, et que la bénédiction des elfes, des hommes et de tous les peuples libres vous accompagne. Que les étoiles brillent sur vos visages !

Elrond ouvrit les bras pour les saluer et tous lui rendirent son salut. Puis Gandalf riva son regard sur Frodon et déclara :

-La Communauté attend le Porteur de l'Anneau.

Frodon hésita quelques secondes avant de se décider à se mettre en marche. Farou crut entendre une demande sur l'indication de la route à suivre et en sourit. Elle espérait de tout cœur que ce brave Hobbit ne croise pas trop d'ennemis sur sa route, ni des embûches insurmontables et surtout revienne sain et sauf de sa quête. Elle resta à sa place jusqu'à qu'elle ne puisse plus les voir puis elle s'en retourna dans ses appartements. Elle avait honte de l'avouer mais elle se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il était parti.

Maintenant que l'Anneau avait quitté Imladris.

* * *

Après le départ de la Communauté de l'Anneau, Glorfindel se dévoua entièrement à sa tâche car un mauvais pressentiment commençait à se faire jour dans son esprit et il était de plus en plus puissant. Les nouvelles alarmantes venues des Monts Brumeux, parlant de rassemblent massifs des Gobelins et même de la présence de grands Orcs, ne le rassuraient en rien et il craignait une prochaine attaque de la cité.

Glorfindel avait peur que la cité ne doive faire face à un siège, ce qui serait désastreux si l'armée ennemie était trop nombreuse.

Ils devaient se tenir prêts à cette éventualité.

-Nous ne savons pas d'où ils viendront exactement, dit Glorfindel, les yeux rivés sur une carte dans le bureau d'Elrond, Imladris est tout à fait faite pour assurer la défense d'un siège, tant par sa localisation que par nos ressources mais, Elrond, je crains que le nombre ne finisse par nous vaincre.

-Il faut donc être fin prêt à leur arrivée. Deviner leurs mouvements. J'ai déjà demandé à Erestor d'étudier les rapports pour essayer de savoir où se rassemblaient les troupes des gobelins.

Un bruit mat sur la porte fit se tourner les deux seigneurs Elfes. Elrond accorda la permission d'entrer et eut un air satisfait en voyant Erestor.

-Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?, demanda-t-il dès que son conseiller ait fermé la porte.

-Les rapports que j'ai pu lire révèlent que les gobelins ont eu des mouvements complètement anarchiques si l'on prend une borne de moins d'un an. Mais ces derniers mois, ils parlent beaucoup de nombreux déplacements massiques. En y regardant de plus près, le lieu dont parlent ces rapports est toujours le même: un passage venant des Monts Brumeux guère aisé à surveiller car il est étroit et de nombreuses galeries serpentent en dessous.

-Vous voulez dire que leurs déplacements nous sont passés inaperçus mais nos patrouilles ont remarqué leur rassemblement.

-C'est cela, Glorfindel. Une énorme armée se rassemble mais nous ne savons pas encore l'étendue de leur force. Pas plus que nous savons s'ils sont au complet ou attendent encore des troupes. Mais il est par contre sûr que leur cible est Imladris.

Le silence s'installa dans le bureau, long et pesant, puis Glorfindel se tourna vers Elrond et sa voix sûre s'éleva sans la moindre hésitation :

-Il faut absolument avoir plus d'informations. Sur leur nombre et sur leur niveau de préparation. Je vais aller avec Silivren et Dinen et quelques autres Elfes en reconnaissance. Pendant ce temps, il faut que la cité se prépare à un assaut probable.

-C'est en effet la seule chose à faire. Soyez prudent, Glorfindel. Ne combattez pas si vous n'êtes pas obligé de le faire. Vos troupes seront trop faibles pour faire face directement à l'ennemi.

-Je sais, Elrond. Si les choses viennent à mal tourner, mes hommes et moi feront immédiatement demi-tour.

Elrond acquiesça et Glorfindel sortit du bureau, bientôt suivi d'Erestor. Le conseiller alla lui faire une copie de la carte sommaire qu'il avait faite pour localiser la zone dangereuse. Il lui remit avec des derniers conseils de sécurité et de prudence avant de chuchoter à l'oreille d'Asfaloth :

-Prenez garde à votre maître, Asfaloth de Valinor. De tous mes amis encore en vie, il est de loin le plus imprudent.

Le grand cheval blanc piaffa pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait compris tandis que Glorfindel faisait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Mais il murmura en passant à côté d'Erestor :

-Je ne suis pas si imprudent que cela. J'attire juste les ennuis.

La patrouille était déjà loin quand le conseiller dit au vent :

-N'est-ce pas la même chose ?

* * *

Tout semblait calme mais aucun des vingts Elfes qui accompagnaient Glorfindel ne relâcha sa vigilance. Leur capitaine était sur ses gardes et ils avaient trop confiance en lui pour lui faire défaut. Et bien leur en prit car soudain l'un des éclaireurs, Silivren lui-même, apparut en haut d'un buisson et hurla aussi fort que son besoin de discrétion lui laissait faire :

-Seigneur Glorfindel ! Des Gobelins ! En masse. Ils ont abattu Aduial avant qu'on ne puisse réagir et ils avancent vers nous.

Glorfindel écarquilla les yeux de surprise : les Gobelins étaient déjà en marche ? Ils avaient donc réagi trop tard et un Elfe était mort à cause de cela. Glorfindel eut un visage car Aduial était aimé de tous dans la garnison pour ses yeux vifs et sa grande intelligence. Il pria en silence Mandos de bien l'accueillir dans ses Cavernes. Puis il ordonna à ses hommes de mieux se cacher et lui-même s'approcha de Silivren, descendu sur une branche plus basse, et lui demanda :

-Que s'est-il passé?

-C'est Aduial qui les a vu le premier. Le pauvre n'a pas eu de chance : il leur est tombé dessus. Il a réussi à s'enfuir mais s'est pris une flèche dans le dos et est mort dans mes bras après m'avoir prévenu. J'ai ramené son corps pour qu'on puisse l'enterrer dignement.

Les yeux de Silivren luisaient d'un éclat dangereux où Glorfindel discerna haine et culpabilité. Le jeune Elfe était très ami avec Aduial et devait se reprocher sa mort. Les Gobelins qui tomberont sur lui regretteront amèrement d'avoir tué Aduial, même s'il est probable qu'ils ne comprennent pas de quoi il en retournait.

-Silivren, ne vous reprochez pas la mort d'Aduial.

-Oui mon seigneur.

-Bien. Maintenant, dîtes-moi, quel est leur nombre ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement, mon seigneur. Après la mort d'Aduial, je suis resté caché dans les feuilles pour qu'ils pensent ne pas être découverts. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien regarder mais je dirais qu'ils sont plus de cinq centaines, voire même plus de sept cents. Et d'autres continuent d'arriver.

Glorfindel fronça les sourcils devant ces nouvelles avant de faire volter Asfaloth et d'ordonner le retour à Imladris. Sa petite patrouille ne pouvait rien pour arrêter l'avancée des Gobelins et ils devaient se dépêcher de prévenir la cité de l'imminence de la bataille. Silivren se proposa alors de continuer son rôle d'éclaireur et, sautant sur un arbre voisin, il disparut bien vite à la vue de ses alliées. Les Elfes avançaient avec vélocité et discrétion mais la deuxième les obligea à faire nombres de détours et une partie des Gobelins leur était passée devant. C'est Silivren qui les remarqua le premier et il fit demi-tour pour aller prévenir Glorfindel.

-Silivren !, réagit le guerrier à cette nouvelle, Prenez la moitié de nos hommes et embusquez-vous dans les arbres. A mon signal vous lâcherez vos flèches. Dites à vos chevaux de ne pas vous attendre et de retourner à Imladris. Dinen, vous prenez la moitié des hommes qui restent et vous les contournez sans vous faire remarquer. Les autres, sous mon commandement, attaqueront de front. Quand la mêlée sera générale, Dinen et ses hommes leur tomberont dessus par derrière. Vous avez tous compris ? Bien, c'est parti.

Les Elfes acquiescèrent en silence avant d'obéir à leur chef et bientôt Glorfindel se retrouva avec une troupe bien réduite. Il ordonna qu'on mette des tissus sur les sabots des chevaux pour éviter qu'ils fassent trop de bruit mais Asfaloth allait sans rien car il était aussi silencieux que le vent. Les Elfes purent ainsi se rapprocher des Gobelins sans qu'ils les remarquent et Glorfindel donna l'assaut au dernier moment.

Le silence fut soudainement percé par le bruit des chevaux lancés au galop. Les Gobelins ne comprirent jamais pourquoi jaillirent soudain six Elfes d'entre les arbres, qui plus est montés sur des chevaux, sans qu'ils les entendent approcher. Leur panique fut totale et ils eurent du mal à réagir à temps. Les Elfes étaient déjà sur eux qu'ils n'avaient encore ni encochés de flèches ni dégainés leurs épées.

L'épée de Glorfindel fit un arc de cercle et trancha une tête. D'un mouvement fluide, il l'enfonça dans la gorge d'un autre ennemi. Un Gobelin voulut alors l'attaquer en traître sur son flanc gauche mais les dents d'Asfaloth lui firent lâcher son épée et le grand cheval le broya sur ses sabots. La mêlée était de plus en plus générale et les Gobelins, deux fois plus nombreux, commençaient à reprendre contenance. Leur contre-attaque s'avéra organisée et efficace et les Elfes se retrouvèrent séparés.

Voyant cela, Glorfindel hulula une fois et, reconnaissant le signal, Silivren et ses archers lâchèrent une volée de flèches qui décima les rangs ennemis. Puis Glorfindel hulula deux fois et Dinen chargea avec le reste de la patrouille. Les Gobelins hurlèrent de terreur mais n'eurent aucune chance et succombèrent sous l'assaut des lames.

-Les autres ont dû les entendre !, cria Glorfindel en rassemblant ses hommes, Il faut désormais prévaloir la vélocité à la discrétion. Silivren ! Courrez d'arbre en arbre et tuez tout ce que vous trouverez. Quant aux cavaliers : chargeons ! Chargeons nos ennemis ! Sus ! Sus aux Gobelins ! Il faut rejoindre Imladris au plus vite.

En poussant un cri de guerre, la petite patrouille, qui n'avait à déplorer qu'une perte, celle d'Aduial, se mit à partir dans un galop acharné que nul Gobelin ne parvint à arrêter. Ils firent des ravages dans les rangs avancés de l'armée qui marchait sur Imladris avant d'arriver devant les portes de la cité. Reconnaissant Glorfindel, les Elfes-sentinelles avaient déjà ouvert les portes et la patrouille put entrer sans ralentir sa course. Tandis que les massives portes se refermaient, Glorfindel se dirigea avec hâte vers la cour centrale où l'attendaient déjà Elrond, Erestor et le chef nain Gloïn, avertis par les bruits de combat.

-Seigneur Elrond, cria Glorfindel en arrêtant Asfaloth devant eux, Nous avons réagis trop tard. Leur avant-garde a déjà atteint le Gué de la Bruinen. Ils seront sur nous à la tombée de la nuit. Et je crains qu'ils n'atteignent le millier.

Le visage grave, Elrond ordonna :

-Que l'on se prépare à la bataille. Nous défendrons Imladris contre les forces de Sauron.

* * *

Glorfindel se battait dos à dos avec Dinen dans une mêlée générale qui commençait à tourner au carnage. Ils étaient ressortis pour défendre le Gué de la Bruinen. Du moins, essayaient-ils de le faire. Les Gobelins étaient quatre voire cinq fois plus nombreux que la petite garnison d'Elfes et beaucoup parmi le beau peuple étaient déjà tombés. Asfaloth se battait seul de son côté, ses sabots devenus noirs du sang des créatures du Mal. Glorfindel abattit un énième ennemi avant de jeter un regard circulaire sur le champ de bataille : la situation était désespérée pour ses hommes s'ils ne quittaient pas vite ce champ de batailles. Tous étaient couverts de sang et le liquide noirâtre entachait leurs belles chevelures. Leurs beaux visages en étaient aussi tout barbouillés et leurs airs sévères les rendaient effrayant à voir car il paraissait tout à fait infâme que de souiller une telle beauté avec du sang et des larmes. Mais les forces du Mal s'acquittaient depuis toujours à cette quête avec une extrême vigilance.

-Retraite ! On bat en retraite !

Au cri de leur capitaine, tous les Elfes rompirent l'engagement, Silivren le dernier car, bien qu'il écoutât les ordres, sa haine était forte ; et Glorfindel attendit que tous aient quittés l'endroit pour en faire de même.

Mais il sentait une rage aveugle monter en lui à la vue de cette cité, qu'il avait appris à aimer autant qu'il avait pu aimer Gondolin, ainsi assiégée par des Gobelins et certains de ses habitants gisant par terre, sans vie ! Déjà douze Elfes avaient trépassés dans sa garnison ! Et la peur que les Gobelins aient pu rentrer dans la cité, s'en prendre aux femmes et aux enfants, était grande. Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à Farou ? Il avait réussi à convaincre sa fille de ne pas prendre part aux combats. Il savait qu'elle saurait se défendre contre un ennemi. Mais de là à le tuer ? Et résisterait-elle à plusieurs adversaires ? Tant de doutes qu'il devait mettre de côté pour se battre de toute sa force.

Glorfindel s'était juré de ne pas permettre aux Gobelins de prendre Imladris.

Le sénéchal fit une soudaine volte-face et les Gobelins se figèrent devant son regard transperçant, aussi furieux que les eaux d'Ulmo au sommet de leur divine colère. Son épée fit des éclairs brillants tandis qu'il la levait aux devants des gobelins et sa voix terrible résonna profondément aux oreilles des créatures des Ténèbres :

-Veuillez quitter ces terres ! Votre souillure n'a rien à y faire ! Ou vous subirez ma colère !

Les Gobelins se mirent à grincer et triller dans leur horrible langue et certains tournèrent les talons, totalement terrifié par la lumière brillante qui s'échappait de cet Elfe, mais beaucoup ricanèrent avant de tendre leur arc.

-Attendez !, cria soudain une voix grondante. Les Gobelins abaissèrent leurs armes, soumis, et laissèrent celui qui venait de parler s'avancer jusque devant l'Elfe aux cheveux dorés. Glorfindel le dévisagea sans mot dire. Avec sa peau grise acier, son regard sûr, ses cheveux tressés de breloque et son équipement de guerre, cet Orc imposait du respect par rapport aux Gobelins qu'il avait combattu jusqu'alors.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ?, demanda-t-il sans abaisser son épée. A sa grande surprise, l'Orc répondit sans tenter de coup bas :

-Je suis Ashghâsh et, puisque je dois combattre dans cette bataille, Glorfindel de la Fleur d'Or, je prendrai votre vie.

Ce disant, il leva son épée, souillée du sang rouge des Elfes, et se jeta sur le sénéchal. Les deux lames se rencontrèrent dans un bruit métallique. Autour d'eux, les Gobelins s'étaient écartés pour leur laisser de la place. Mais les deux guerriers ne voyaient rien hormis leur adversaire.

Les premiers coups échangés tenaient plus du test que de véritables attaques. Peu à peu, leurs coups redoublèrent, plus forts, plus acharnés, plus précis, plus mortels. Ashghâsh fut blessé à la joue et dut reculer de quelques pas. De suite, Glorfindel fut sur lui, prenant l'avantage, et l'Orc ne pouvait que reculer encore et encore, parant les coups qui pleuvaient, cherchant l'ouverture qui lui permettrait de retourner la tendance. Alors que le seigneur Elfe allait lui porter un coup haut, l'Orc se baissa vivement et fonça, tête la première, sur lui. Le choc fut si rude que Glorfindel faillit lâcher son épée. Ashghâsh l'empoigna par la taille et le poussa violemment sur le sol avant de porter un coup d'estoc. Dans un mouvement souple, l'Elfe réussi à se réceptionner debout et son épée vint dévier au dernier moment le coup de l'Orc. Glorfindel entortilla alors sa lame sur celle édentée de son adversaire et lui arracha d'un mouvement sec. Ashghâsh n'évita un coup mortel qu'en roulant sur le sol pour s'écarter de son adversaire.

-Vous êtes vraiment un bretteur digne d'éloge, grogna-t-il, le souffle court. Ne baissant pas sa garde, Glorfindel lui porta un nouveau coup mais sa lame fut arrêtée par la poigne puissante d'un énorme Orc.

-Je ne souhaite pas mourir en ce jour. Je me retire donc.

Ashghâsh récupéra son épée et disparut dans la masse de Gobelins. L'énorme Orc ne tarda pas à le suivre, laissant un seigneur Elfe étonné derrière eux. Ces Orcs-là étaient bien différents de ceux dont Glorfindel avait l'habitude. Cet Ashghâsh avait démontré une adresse à l'épée digne d'un maître et l'autre Orc était venu le secourir.

Glorfindel ne les poursuivit pas, il avait mieux à faire. Les combats continuaient et penchaient en la faveur des Gobelins. De plus, il se retrouvait isolé de ses troupes. Le guerrier Elfe grogna de mécontentement mais se força à se retirer, abandonnant le Gué de la Bruinen à l'ennemi. Pendant son combat contre Ashghâsh, les Gobelins avaient réussi à forcer les portes principales et il lui fut difficile de rejoindre l'intérieur de la cité où Elrond combattait avec le gros des troupes.

En le voyant approcher, le seigneur Elfe eut un soupir de soulagement et demanda :

-Où étiez-vous passé ? Vos hommes sont revenus sans vous.

-J'ai croisé le fer avec un Orc. Mais il s'est enfui, répondit Glorfindel. L'Elfe regarda autour de lui et son regard tomba sur Asfaloth qui s'approchait. Un sourire se fit jour et il se retourna vers Elrond : La situation n'est guère bonne mais si nous réussissons à nous réunir et à lancer une charge, nous devrions les repousser hors de la cité et les combattre dans le défilé. Ainsi, ils ne pourront pas nous attaquer en masse.

Elrond acquiesça et ordonna qu'on lui mène son cheval. Il monta en selle et envoya des messagers quérir la présence de tous les cavaliers devant les portes. Il fallut deux bonnes heures aux Elfes pour se rassembler car les Gobelins s'étaient déjà bien avancés à l'intérieur de la cité et il était impensable de les laisser derrière pendant qu'ils chevaucheraient à l'extérieur.

Une fois que les Elfes furent rangés derrière son cheval, Elrond fixa d'un regard sombre les Gobelins qui se massaient derrière les portes, trop nombreux pour y rentrer tous à la fois. Sa voix dure se leva dans les ténèbres ambiantes, apportant une lumière d'espoir aux cœurs harassés de ses sujets :

-Guerriers d'Imladris ! Les Ténèbres sont à nos portes et pensent nous faire céder ! Mais, par Manwë le noble qui siège dans la haute Taniquetil et par Elbereth la belle qui brille sous le ciel noir éclairé de la nuit, nous ne plierons jamais ! Ils se fracasseront sur nos remparts comme des vagues contre des rochers et la beauté et le chant et le savoir des elfes se perdureront en Arda jusqu'à ce que le monde vieillisse et qu'il vient pour nous le temps de quitter ces rivages aussi librement que le vent qui emporte les mouettes vers l'Ouest ! Il est maintenant l'heure de charger une nouvelle fois et que les sabots de nos chevaux nous portent vers la victoire !

Des cris de guerre retentirent avec force et les Gobelins frémirent. Elrond talonna sa monture et elle se jeta en avant, les oreilles couchées et les naseaux frémissants. A sa suite, les cavaliers chargèrent, les étendards de la Maison d'Eärendil flottant fièrement aux vents, et le bruit des sabots des chevaux était terrible à entendre pour les Gobelins car il était plein de majesté mais aussi porteur de mort. Les Gobelins crièrent de surprise et de peur mais ils tinrent leurs positions car ils étaient nombreux, beaucoup plus que les Elfes. Mais soudain un cri retentit et il les plongea dans la plus grande horreur:

-Les Aigles ! Gwaihir le Seigneur des Airs est venu à notre secours !

Les Elfes crièrent de joie et les Gobelins gémirent et couinèrent. Ils voulurent prendre leurs jambes à leurs cous mais les lames des Elfes les tailladèrent et les serres des Aigles les frappèrent et ils tombèrent par dizaine et dizaine et ne purent fuir qu'en un nombre très petit et avec une terreur dans le ventre qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts d'oublier.

En première ligne, Glorfindel et Elrond arrêtèrent leurs montures, laissant les Gobelins s'enfuirent. Il y avait eu assez de combat en ce jour. Les Gobelins étaient encore assez nombreux pour ne pas tenter qu'ils reprennent le combat, se sentant acculés.

-Nous avons gagné, dit Glorfindel. Il n'y avait pourtant nulle joie dans sa voix tandis que son regard errait sur le corps sans vie des Elfes morts au combat.

Soudain, un bruit de galop se fit entendre et Erestor vint se positionner à leurs côtés. Il avait un teint livide et un bandage enserrait son flanc droit. Mais ses paroles jetèrent encore plus d'horreur en Glorfindel :

-Des Orcs ont emmené Farou. Je suis désolé, j'ai été séparé d'elle et je n'ai pu rien faire.

* * *

Mots orc utilisés :

Ashghâsh= littéralement « un feu »

Sha= interjection de mépris

Bùbhosh= grand (ici dans le sens « seigneur »)

Bùrz=sombre


End file.
